Aaa Academy
by AnimeRoses
Summary: Imagine this, The land of Aaa is a High school. Fiona and her sister are new this year at Aaa Academy, and though her sister may be looking for love, Fiona is just looking for adventure. What if the road to adventure also leads to a road of love? In this story the characters you love are mixed into the fun of high school. Can someone spell LOVE TRIANGLES?
1. The Game

A/N: Before you read I would like to inform you, I have made Cake a little different in the story then what she was portrayed by in the show. Sorry if you hate it, but if you don't I would really like reviews (: enjoy!

Chapter 1

"5 more minutes… Please, just 5 more minutes." I begged, but it seemed like my efforts where futile.

"I'm not being late for my first day!" Cake hit me with a pillow and I held the urge not to punch her in the stomach. Violence was always an answer for me, even if they tried to raise me differently.

"Okay, okay." I rose from my bed like a mummy from a tomb. My blonde hair stood out on all ends, I walked to my mirror, and grabbed my special white headband. It use to have bunny ears on it, but with cakes request I cut them off. Wouldn't want our first day at a new school to end in humiliation. I brushed out my hair, and put on my new school uniform. Blue shirt, blue skirt, talk about exciting.

I put on my new knee high socks, and slid on my black flats. This whole process was tiring and all I wanted to do was go back to bed. I was already mad enough that my adopted parents decided to go on some worldwide business tour, and left me and my sister in an apartment in a new town. Did they really expect us to start a new school without them?

What the glob.

I picked up my backpack (the one required by the school) and made my way out of my bedroom. Cake sat at the table in the kitchen, she smiled as I approached. Cake had shoulder length brown hair, her bangs where blonde. She was short and cute, unlike me who was tall and boyish. She had big brown eyes while I had blue, she's my adopted sister, and though we are not blood related, where the best of friends.

"Yay you're ready! To the school." I felt her arms around me as she pulled me out the door, and down the apartment stairs.

"Wait, Cake I have to lock the door." I dig in my pocket for the keys.

"Fi, we have nothing anyone would want to steal, all our stuff is back home." She had a point. I continued to let her drag me down the stairs and down the road to the bus station. I was surprised by how strong my sister was.

"I see the bus, I see the bus!" She said excitedly. I couldn't help, but smile. The energy she was radiating was crazy. We were in full laughter as we sat on the local bus. "Okay where the second stop… I think." We snickered again. "I can't believe we get to start all over! Fi, this is our time to reinvent ourselves, we can be the people we want to be."

"Your right." I agreed. "So what do you want from this new esperience?" I asked.

"Love." She sighed. She put her hand up to her naturally tan skin. She leaned on her hand and looked out the bus window as we drove away. "I want someone to look at me like I'm the only person in the world." Her brown eyes looked like they had sparkles in them. "I want what mom and dad have, a never ending love."

"Shut up!" A man's voice said. Cake's mouth closed, at the sound of these words. I glanced forward into the seat ahead of us. A body laid taking up two of the chairs, I could only see his converse shoes and ripped jeans.

"Excuse me?" I jumped out of my seat to look at the culprit. Cake tried to grab me but I shook her off.

"I said shut up." He wore a red and black flannel. I couldn't see his face because his hand sat on top of his face to block off the sun. I could see his dark black hair it was long but looked well kept. I clenched my fist. Who did this prick think he was? It was a public bus if he didn't want people talking around him he should find a new way of transportation.

"Idiot." I sat back down with a huff only to see the face of the boy shoot up from his seat.

"What did you call me?" He glared daggers at me with his brown almost red eyes.

"Idiot, baka, senior stupido!" I crossed my legs and looked at him with a bored expression.

"Do you know who I am?" He crossed his arms and continued to stare at me.

"An Idiot." His face almost turned red but then he smiled. He looked me up and down, studying my uniform.

"You go to Aaa Academy? So do I… Listen if you apologize here, I won't make any more problems for you." Me apologize? You have to be kidding.

"I have nothing to apologize for. Bite me." Cake pulled me down to her level.

"Apologize." I shook my head. That was never happening. He was the rude one.

"Then be prepared little girl. I'm going to make your life a living hell." I rose my eyebrow at him. Begging him to challenge me. I wasn't afraid of him, if it was a challenge he wanted, a challenge he'll get. The buss stopped and Cake pulled me out of the seat.

"This is our stop." She once again had my hand, and was pulling me out of the bus. I could see rude boy slowly rising from his seat, a smile still on his rude lips. We entered the academy gates and soon Mr. Rude was out of my site. I doubted he'd do anything, and went peacefully throughout the halls.

"You promise you won't get into any more trouble?" Cake asked me. The bell was about to ring and we had to separate into our classes.

"I promise. Scouts honor." She smiled at me and hurried off to her class. We were two years apart, so I wouldn't see her till the end of the day that meant I had to get through this day by myself. I could do that couldn't I? I walked into my class and sat in the back. There was less of a chance of me taking anyone's seat then. The bell rung and kids flowed in, taking desk after desk. Nobody seemed to notice me, and it was just the way I wanted it.

The teacher walked in looked at the class rubbed his head and announced to the class "I'm having a bad day." He then passes out an assignment, and sits at his desk to take roll call. He calls off name by name, then he reaches mine. "Fiona is new. Make her feel welcome." He gives me a nod and then I feel it. Eyes on me. The feeling I hate the most. He continues down the list calling out name by name. "Has anyone seen Marshall Lee?" The teacher seems uncaring, but a kid raises his hand.

"I saw him in the courtyard." Other kids nod in agreement and the teacher sighs.

"Marshall." He murmurs, and like on cue the classroom door swings open. Mr. Rude steps into the class, a big fat smile on his face.

"I'm here. Don't all get excited? Your welcome, I am officially gracing you with my presence." He smiles at the class scanning everyone, and then his eyes meet mine. "Just who I was looking for." He walks toward me, his eyes flashing with excitement. He sits in the desk next to me and winks. "The hell begins now…"

"Please." I snap back.

"Marshall Lee that is not your assigned seat." The teacher tries to explain, but Marshall gives him the death stare.

"Never mind." The teacher mumbles. I look to Marshall who seems satisfied. It's funny, he has no idea who he's messing with. I wonder if he'd be messing with me if he knew I could destroy him with my hand behind my back. He was just another pretty face who thought he was a bad ass. I could and would take him. Too bad this "game" that me and Mr. Rude boy would play would probably only last for a couple of days. Secretly I hoped that this threat that Marshall was making was serious. Cake may have wanted love from this experience, but me I wanted an adventure.


	2. Rockstar

A/N: Here comes Chapter 2! Thanks for all the great reviews and tips! If you have any ideas PLEASE leave them, also keep reviewing, I like hearing opinions. I really like what I did with Marshall Lee in this Chapter. Also, A LOT of the shows characters will be appearing in the next chapter, so be ready. I'm talking like BEMO, and ICE QUEEN, and LUMPY SPACE PRINCE, and ECT. Sorry if you wanted to be surprised… Surprise RUINED. Alright… enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2.

"Dammit! My foot!" I screamed as I jumped over the trash cans that sat right in front of the schools back exit. I continued to run. Dang it why was this school so large? I had to get to the bus, then I'd be safe… hopefully.

"Get back here!" I turned my head slightly to see one of _them_. A group of girls and boys alike chasing me like I was prey. Marshall Lee's group I expected. Dang it! When I made this "game" with him, I thought he meant me and him. Who knew he was so powerful.

"Catch me if you can!" I screamed back to them. Butterflies filled my stomach, and I held in the urge to laugh. Can someone say adventure? This was turning out to be a lot more exciting than expected. Too bad for Marshall's "Gang", but I could out run any of them in a heartbeat. I just needed to get to the bus.

I decided the best way to get there would be to sneak back into the school and make my way to the front. That was still going to be difficult because _they_ had all entrances pretty much blocked. I could sneak into one of the windows… I eagerly grabbed at the nearest window and swung myself in, pressing my body against the wall under it. Soon enough I hear the group pass their voices in load angry masses.

"Can't a girl get a break?" I joked to myself. I had to stop joking with myself. I was going to look crazy If I kept talking to myself in public.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Glob. I just spoke to myself in public. I looked up. I was in one of the classrooms. It was an upperclassman class, I could tell because it was much larger. The classroom was empty except one boy. He sat at the desk in the front, stacks of books in front of him. He had strawberry blonde hair. He had big brown eyes, that seemed tired and bored. I guess I had to make conversation, wouldn't want my reputation to be ruined. *sarcasm*

"Fiona. Call me Fi." He nodded to himself.

"Ahh, I know you. Your Kate's little sister." Great, now he could compare me to Cake.

"Cake. She prefers to be called Cake." I corrected, the boy pressed on.

"Excuse me for being rude." He walked out of his desk and held his hand out to me. "I'm Gale, but everyone just calls me P.G. I'm the student council president." I generously shook his hand. This was the famous president P.G, the one I was warned was completely smart and also completely sexy, but was way to smart for his own good. Had to admit, I wasn't one of those girls who found joy in fawning over men, but there was something about this kid…"May I ask why you popped into the window." He sat back down in his desk and gestured me to sit next to him. The whole thing seemed completely formal, but I sat down.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was practicing my high jump?" I laughed nervously, and P.G laughed in return. At least he had a cheap sense of humor. I explained to him the whole situation then, about me and Marshall Lee's "Game" and the little mob I was running away from.

"I would be careful if I was you, Marshall isn't someone to be taken lightly."

"Why? What kind of power does he hold exactly? People act like he's some king or something." P.G looked at me as though I was crazy, his mouth hanging open.

"Marshall Lee? You don't know who he is? I'm a guy and even I know who he is." I must have looked curios because he went on. "You've never heard of the band Vampire Kings?" I shook my head, so I hadn't been keeping up with music, last time I checked it wasn't a crime. "He's the lead guitarist, and singer. He has fans from all over the world, not just the school. He's a force that not even me; as a student council president can reckon with." A band huh?

"Is that why he doesn't have to wear a uniform like everyone else?" P.G nodded.

"That, and rumor says he has a gang, so nobody wants to mess with him." I felt a lump in my throat. Maybe if I would have known Marshall Lee was a worldwide famous singer I wouldn't have challenged him like I did. Well this was turning out to be an unexpected turn of events. Here I was thinking he was just a rude boy who didn't know how to watch his mouth, when in reality he was a rude boy who had an army of fans. Maybe I should just take P.G's advice and apologize to Marshall, man this was so hard to figure out without Cake. Usually I would tell her everything, but sense I promised her I wouldn't get into trouble, I think it would cause more harm than good.

I glanced to P.G. He was reading again, a book that said Chemistry and You.

"Hey P.G, you like Chemistry huh?" I wasn't much for conversation about books, or school, but the least I could do was pretend right? I mean what would any normal high school girl do in my situation? After all he did just give me a boatload of information on my enemy.

"Yay. One day I'm going to be a chemist." He laughed like he had his own personal joke.

"President to chemist huh? What a life." I rose from the desk, and P.G stared up at me. He sent me a warm smile. "See you later P.G. Maybe next time we meet it won't be because of Marshall." He sent me another smile.

"Stay out of trouble you hear?" He called after me as I excited the classroom.

"Doubt it!" I shouted back to him, a grin on my lips. Okay so maybe I wasn't going to take P.G's advice and stay out of Marshall's way. It was my adventure not his.

"I'm home!" I screamed. I slammed the door to the apartment. I knew Cake wasn't home, but it still felt right to say it. I use to come home every day, and say it to my mom. Well mom wasn't here anymore was she? I dropped my bag at the kitchen table and plopped down on the couch. 3rd day of school done! I patted myself on the back. I deserved it; Marshall was making things more exciting than planned.

Boxes filled the small living room, and I tried to tell myself to unpack everything, but my laziness got the best of me. I reached for my laptop (the first thing I unpacked) and turned it on. I went to and typed in Vampire King. I clicked on the first link a blog page with links to their music. I picked the one titled "Girls". It made me laugh to think about Marshall singing something lovey dovey. The music started load and right in my ears, right when I was about to turn it off my ears where soothed by a miracle of all miracles a voice.

_Girls are not what they should be_

_ They use cover up to trick me_

_ Angles only exists in heaven_

_ Because girls on earth are ugly_

The voice was pure, and even though I didn't want to admit it, REALLY didn't want to admit it, It was pulling me into the story. I almost felt pain for the singer who believed girls where whores and horrible. I wanted to fix him to help him, and then I remembered it was Marshall and my happiness stopped. _Nope not happening, I will not be moved by Marshall's song. _In fact I was going to convince myself that the song was a joke to all music.

I quickly clicked end, and closed my computer leaving it carefully on the coach. I did not want to think about Marshall, and when I did want to think about him, it would be because I wanted to plan my next attack strategy. A shower would clear my head. I'd take a shower and then off to bed. Yea that was all I needed. I just needed to rest and cool down. I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on cold. My muscles kind of ached; it was probably because I was out of practice. I should probably start exercising, unless of course that whole running and jumping into windows thing was going to be an everyday occurrence. Then I should be okay. I walked in the shower and rinsed my body, flinching when I rubbed my thighs. Yup. Running sucked.

I hopped out and changed into my boy shorts and a tank top. I rolled a towel over my head to keep my hair off my shoulders. Cake still hadn't come home, that struck me odd. She told me she was staying after to study, but the school was only open till 5 and it was 5:30. Any reasonable conclusion would say that she would call or text me, but it didn't seem to be happening.

SO instead I pulled out my phone and sent her a message.

**WHERE ARE YOU. 3 FI.**

How inconsiderate of her. I needed food, and someone to vent to. She had the money and the ears. Jeesh. I hope she was doing something worth it. Better be finding love, or this whole thing was for nothing. I jumped in my bed and surrounded myself with the covers. Aww it smelt like candy.

"DINGDONG." I shot up. _Was that a doorbell?_ I hadn't had anyone ring the doorbell yet. I jumped out of my room, and sprinted the short distance to the door. Who was it? I peeked through the hole in the door. I couldn't really see, it was still difficult. I undid the lock and opened the door, ready to attack anyone other than my sister on the other side. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw who it was.

"Ma-Ma-Marshall.?" I stuttered in confusion.

"Fiona we need to talk."

Another A/N: I wanted to get the story of Marshall Lee before i went any farther, so now you know he's pretty much a rock star... ALSO i wanted you all to get that i mad P.G. president and his first name Gale so i could get away with it. Get it prince-president (i thought i was clever) Tell me what to think!, and what you want to see in future! Thanks for Reading!


	3. Satisfaction

A/N: WARNING-this chapter is a tad bit steamy. Only a little (; Thank you readers for staying and reading this far! Thank you for leaving reviews to! Leave more to tell me what you think! I introduce some knew characters so I ask you to be open minded! If you have any ideas on anything I should do in next chapters anything you think would be interesting or funny feel free to leave it in a review!

Chapter 3.

"I said we need to talk." He pushed past me and into my apartment. He sat on the coach causing my laptop to fall on the ground. I clenched my fist. What an ass.

"Get out of my house! You can't just go barging into someone's home!" My voice rose with anger.

"I didn't barge in. You opened the door genius." He inspected his surroundings, he held in a sour look. "This is where you live? Isn't it a little small?" He stretched out his arms. "I can barely breathe!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry , but most people don't have the money to spend like you do." He raised his eyebrow.

"So you do know who I am…" He said. "I bet your one of my closet fans."

"Actually I just found out today, and your music sounds like horse shit." _Lie, _but hey I didn't want his ego to grow anymore. His one confident smile curved into a frown.

"You just don't get good music." Was what he mumbled, again I rolled my eyes. I had to get Marshall Lee out of here before Cake got home, if she saw him here who knows what she's think.

"Marshall, as much as I like having rude, strange, celebrities in my house you really have to go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the couch, ushering him toward the door. "It be bad if the paparazzi saw you talking to a commoner, and frankly I have things to do." All of a sudden his body stopped moving, jerking me back as well.

"Listen to what I have to say, then I'll go." He saw the look of anger on my face and added. "Scouts honor." I stood where I was, to show him if we were going to talk we were doing it standing up. I didn't have time to waste on him. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this." He put one of his hands behind his head and rubbed it fiercely. "You know those people chasing you today." I sighed in frustration. So he was the one who put those people on me. "Well I told them… wait if I go on you have to promise to be rational, what I have for you is more like a proposal." Proposal?

"I promise."

"I told them to bring you back to me, but instead they brought your sister Kate. At first I was going to let her go, and try to get you another day, but then I realized. It would probably infuriate you to know I have your sister captive. I mean can't you see your sister, lonely, confused, and sad. Your poor sister Kate wondering why this happened to her. "

"Cake." I barked through my teeth. "She likes to be called Cake." I swung at him, but he ducked under it.

"This is not being rational. I actually think this is the opposite of being rational." I swung at him again but this time he caught my fist in his hand. In a quick second he turned it and pushed it against my back, he pushed my body up against the wall. He stood behind me pressing me against it. If I wasn't so infuriated about my sister, I would have said this was painful. "Well aren't you brutal." He whispered in my ear as he pushed me against the wall. "You didn't let me finish." His lips where just brushing my ear, and his breath was warm and smelt like peppermint. He put my arm up higher on my back and I let out a small scream (against my better judgment). "If you apologize to me I'll let her go." No I wouldn't! The game would be done then, and he would have won! That wasn't fair! I was the one who was supposed to win here. Marshall was a villain, a coldhearted, rude villain, and in a way I was a hero. The good guy was always supposed to win!

With his free hand he drew figure eights on the small of my back. It sent shivers down my spine to have his fingers touching me at all. Then for no reason I realized I felt very vulnerable. I had never felt like this. Ever. I felt self-conscious as well. I couldn't believe I still had this fricking towel over my head, and I was wearing basketball shorts. I probably looked like a mess, and I bet it fueled him.

It was then I realized I had to apologize. I was a mouse caught in a trap. If I didn't apologize, it was quite possible I would never see my sister again. The only bad thing that would happen from apologizing would be that I lost my pride, and the game.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly. Behind me Marshal shifted and I was facing him once again. He held my arms with just one of his above my head, normally I could break out of this, but I felt weak, I felt defeated.

"Didn't hear you." His nose was barley touching mine.

"I'm not going to say it again." He smiled and suddenly our noses touched.

"I'm disappointed. I thought hearing you say sorry was going to make me feel better, but here I am left unsatisfied."

"Not my problem. The deal was I say sorry." He smiled at me, and something flipped in my stomach.

"Do you want your sister back?" He asked, and it was just him and me. There were no boxes in the living room, there was no apartment, there was just him and me pressed together, the only gap was the air between our mouths. I could only nod my breath taken from me, maybe it was because Marshall was standing to close taking up my air. "Then satisfy me." His free hand moved to the small of my back again, and pressed me into him. There were no more gaps, we were connected. His lips drawing me in like a moth to a flame. He tasted like passion, well if that was a taste. His tongue scanned across my lower lip. He didn't leave room for me to back away. I don't think he wanted me to. He released my hands and for some unknown reason they found their way around his neck. I didn't think it was physically possible for us to become closer, but he pushed me up against the wall again and we were intertwined. This wasn't my first kiss, I had kissed someone once before, but it was a long time ago, and it wasn't like this.

I hated Marshall, or at least I should have.

"Marshall stop." I managed to breath, but he didn't he lifted me and moved my legs around him. Now both of his hands where on my back, but they began to creep up the back of my tank top.

"I'm not satisfied." He pulled away for a second to examine me. He smiled, but this wasn't like a smile I'd seen on him before. This was a smile of pure lust, and it was directed to me. I knew I was blushing because I could feel it. He leaned back to my face, but he didn't go for my lips. He went to my right ear and nibbled at it. I shrieked for it took me by surprise, and I heard him snicker.

"Marshall, we have to go! Where going to be late! " Marshall stopped and looked at the door. Saved was the only word that ran through my mind.

"Ahhhh." He grumbled like he was honestly upset. "Give me a second. Glob." He looked at me again. "I'm still not satisfied. You're going to have to come with me." I still had my legs around him and he continued to carry me to the door.

"Wait stop. I'm not going with you." I tried to wiggle my way out, but he held on tighter to my waist.

"You don't really have a choice." He winked. "Don't you trust me?"

"I'm not leaving my house like this." I said pointing to my towel. "And I need my sister back." He reached up threw my towel on the ground and smiled.

"See fine." We walked out of the apartment him still holding me, refusing to let me go. He was leading me to a hummer limo. It was maybe the grandest thing I had ever seen, and for some reason I didn't want to go in. I felt that I might be entering something I shouldn't. He walked in and I saw 3 other people. Finally Marshall let me go AFTER he made sure I had my seatbelt on, and was sitting away from and of the doors or windows. Smart kid.

"Well what where you two doing?" A voice that I instantly recalled as the one that saved me.

"Nothing." Marshall replied settling in next to me.

"Bet you they were doing the deed." He said laughing as Marshall blushed.

"No." His cheeks where bright red and I was surprised how adorable he looked. Feeling brave I pulled him down to my level by his collar. I reached for his ear with my lips.

"Oh, so now you're modest." I spat, and he pulled back, smiling again. Was I really giving him what he expected? What was happening to my unpredictability?

"Alright Vampire Bite, this is Fiona. Fiona this is Lump." He pointed to the kid who had been talking. He was bigger than all the rest, and he wore a look of an idiot. He sent out an aura of thinking he was better than everyone. He was big and had multiple areas of fat on his body. "He is the drummer. Then there's Beemo." This kid was short but cute, he had black hair with blue tips, his t-shirt said gamer. "He's key board. Then there is pepper mint." Pepper Mint had red hair with streaks of white. He had black eyes and a devious smile. "He plays guitar. We call him Pepper Mint, because he has an obsession with them. Then there's me, you can call me King, or at least that's what my fans call me."

"Not happening." I replied, he shrugged his shoulders. "Call me King or I do it again."

"Do what?" Then my mind flashed and I remembered the kiss. He winked at me and leaned against the window. "When do I get to see my sister?" I asked to change the subject.

"When I'm satisfied." He said arrogantly. I couldn't punch him… partly because I think he'd block it, and the other part I don't want my sister to be harmed.

"Is she safe?"

"Yes, very." I believed him. I didn't know why, but I did.

-20 minutes later

"I am not, not, not, not, NOT doing this!" I screamed, but it wouldn't do any good. Marshall Lee was a pro at getting what he wanted.

"I'm not having the King yell at us, because someone doesn't know how to behave." A girl spat at me. I didn't know her personally nor did I ever want to. She was one of Marshall's brainwashed fans. "He told me to get you ready for a party so that's what I'm doing. You should be thankful. Marshall doesn't usually do this for girls, and this party is very difficult to get into. I would suggest you suck it up, and do what he says." Was this girl an idiot? I didn't want to be at this party, nor did I have any interest about Marshall! My lips still tingled from the kiss, and since that has never happened before, I'm guessing it's not a good sign.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" I asked, it was tight at the top and poofed out in a ballerina tutu at the bottom, and I didn't like wearing things that stuck to my body. I liked my basketball shorts and tank, now I felt like a sleaze in this tight, short, royal blue dress.

"It's not just a dress. It's a Louis Vuitton! Where you born under a rock? That dress costs more than your life. I can't believe Marshall bought it for you!" She stormed out of the dressing room leaving me behind. I could do this. I said to the mirror. It was for Cake, and for Cake I could do anything. I pushed away from the sink and walked out of the dressing room, and back onto the ballroom floor. We had snuck in from the back, and I barely had time to look around, because I was being shoved into a dressing room a dress in my hand.

The ball room was large and grand. A stage set up far in the back, and I could see people setting up for a band. Why was I brought here? There was no way I was going to _kiss Marshall _again in front of all these people. That would be mortifying!

I caught people staring at me, and I casted them dirty looks. It was something I used to do when I was little, something I was told not to do because it was unbecoming. I sighed. I just wanted to go home, and be with Cake. I wanted to eat her delicious chicken noodle soup while I sat in my bed. GLOB, what had I gotten myself into. This "adventure", was not supposed to involve Cake.

"Fiona?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around P.G stood, his brown eyes looking down at me in curiosity. "What are you doing here? This is a party to celebrate the Vampire Bite's new single. I thought you said you haven't heard of them."

"I hadn't till you told me. Let's just say that Marshall Lee is a royal pain in my ass." I pulled at the tutu. "What are you doing here? I thought you were the ones who told me to stay away from Marshall." He looked instantly embarrassed.

"My dad is one of the investors in the recording label. We get asked to come to these things all the time. Most of the time I don't come, but…" He trailed off. I couldn't help but notice he looked nice. He wore a white suit, gold undershirt. "You look nice." He coughed, and I smiled.

"Thanks. I didn't pick it out Marshall did." I wanted to tug at my hair; I couldn't help but be nervous around P.G. He was like a real life prince. Too bad my hair was in a bun.

"Marshall, huh?"

"Yea he kind of kidnapped…" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth. It smelt familiar to someone I knew but I couldn't be sure.

"P.G, what a surprise! I see you met my Fiona." The sent belonged to Marshall. I cringed at the word my, and P.G noticed.

"You were saying he kidnapped what Fiona?" Before I could say anything Marshall wrapped his hand around my waste, and pulled me to his side. My body seemed to click into him like a puzzle piece but I tried not to think about it.

"I kidnapped her heart, and I have no intention of giving it back." He glared at P.G, and P.G glared back. "Let's go Fiona." He forcibly turned me around, and we began walking toward the stage.

"Don't mess up Marshall." He said after us. Marshall stopped and turned back.

"Please Gale, I'm a King." We began walking again and Marshall looked down at me. "Stay away from him, he's bad news."

"Funny, he said the same of you."

"And you believe him?" He teased.

"Let me see. The boy who kidnapped my sister, and me, or the student body president? Your right Marshall I believe you." He pulled me closer to him.

"I'd quit with the sarcasm if I was you, by the way, you look stunning. I knew you would, that color suits you perfectly." I looked over at him, surprised to see he wasn't dressed in his usual hipster clothes. He was dressed in a suit of all things. It was black, with a white undershirt. He didn't wear a tie, but he left the top few unbuttoned so you could see his chest. I guess if you were into that kind of thing you could say he even looked handsome.

"When do you play?"

"Oh we aren't playing tonight." We stopped and we were in the middle of dance floor. There was no music yet, so people where just traveling around.

"Then what did P.G mean?" Marshall took my hand and placed it on his shoulder, my other hand he clasped in his. He kept one hand on my waist.

"Didn't you know it tradition for the man of honor to be the first one on the floor with his lady? It's to show others they can join in. It's crucial at these big events. You want your sponsors and agents to be comfortable don't you? That's why you have to do this. It's a lot of pressure you know." I let out a little laugh before I said.

"I can't dance." He gave me annoyed look.

"Let me lead. It won't be that difficult." With that he nodded his head to the stage, where now a whole band was assembled. They began playing something slow and calming. I was screwed. Marshall gripped my hand a little tighter before we started moving around the floor, me letting him take the lead as requested. He was right, it wasn't as difficult as I thought. I eased into it, and Marshall smiled. "You're a natural."

"So what, did you just do all this so you could have a date for you little party?" I questioned.

"No, this is part of your punishment. You have to spend all this time with Mr. Rude.'" He twirled me out and back into his arms.

"How did you know that dancing was my weakness?" I joked. He laughed with me.

"Spies." He played around, but I wondered if he actually did use spies. He seemed like he had the power.

The song ended and I realized the whole dance floor was filled with people. Marshall who still held onto me whispered. "Good job." We exited the dance floor and walked to a table where he left me to go get a drink. "Don't leave." He instructed. "Or ill kill your family." I knew it was a joke, but it still stung a little.

"Excuse me Miss?" An older women asked. She was dressed in a gold dress that reached the ground. She was maybe 40 or 45, but she had all white hair. She wore a tiara, which had 3 diamonds in it. "I'm Lemmon Petrikov." She held out her hand to me and I took it. She sat down next to me and rested her head on her hands. "So you know the king huh?" It took me a second to realize she was talking about Marshall.

"You could say that. I'm Fiona." Her bright red lips formed a smile.

"Fiona a princess?" She asked.

"No, not really." Did she really ask me if I was a princess…

"Oh, what a pity. You know I knew Marshall when he was just a kid. I was his first agent." She smiled and her eyes went somewhere distant.

"Really that's amazing!" if only this lady had found someone a little less self-centered than Marshall.

"What can I say. I have a thing for boys who have the potential to be a prince." She winked. "If you…" Again Marshal ruined my conversation.

"Ice Queen leave." He commanded.

"Marshall! You can't call her that!" I hissed but he seemed too angry to argue with me.

"It's fine. I was just leaving. Till later Fiona, Marshall." She walked away leaving just us two at the table.

"Every time I leave you alone you end up talking to the most dangerous people!" He put his head on his hands rubbing his hair. "What are you? A target for danger?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"She didn't seem dangerous." I reasoned. He looked up at me his red eyes full of worries. Where they for me?

"She's a cougar. She tells young men they can have their dreams as long as they become her toys. She is a young man chaser. She is dangerous. I'd stay away." I wanted to ask him if she did that to him, but it seemed like the wrong time, and it seemed completely inappropriate. "You ready to leave?" He asked me.

"Yea but don't you have to stay? You and the other members are kind of the people of honor."

"Nobody will notice if I'm gone. They'll probably think I'm dancing or eating or something." He took my hand and once again led me outside. We didn't go to where the limo was parked. We made our way to a motorcycle. He hoped on and handed the helmet to me. _He would have a motorcycle. _

"I'm not riding that." I whimpered. I had a slight fear of anything with less than 4 wheels.

"Jeesh, you are such a hassle." I watched as Marshall got off the bike and to me. He took the helmet from my hands and put it on my head strapping it for me. He was close to my face again, close enough for me to smell mint. "You either ride the bike, or." He moved a piece of hair from my face and pushed it back into the helmet. "I'll kiss you." I didn't need another word, I was on the bike faster than you could say no thank you. He looked moderately hurt, but he got back on the bike. "Hold on tight, you hear."

"Sure." I responded and grabbed onto him.

"Do you want to fall off?" He teased and I hugged him tighter. I heard him laugh as he started the machine. I swear I could see my life flash before my eyes. What was happening to me? I wanted adventure and this was it. I could ride this motorcycle and I could deal with Marshall.

I could feel it. The wind. It was pushing my hair back even though it was in a bun. It felt good like I was flying. It felt amazing. Before I knew it, it was done. The wind slowed down, and my ugly apartment was in view. He put the kick stand down and he let me hop off.

"That was amazing!" I yelled. The motor was still on and I could barely hear myself. Marshall hopped off to. He kept it running.

"It was wasn't it?" He yelled back. I looked down at my amazing dress, that I was starting to love.

"If you wait here I can change out of this." I started going but he grabbed my wrist, and turned me back to face him.

"Keep it." I could hear him much better now that he was closer.

"What about my sister?"

"What about her?" He asked.

"Are you satisfied? Can I have her back?" I begged. I needed my sister.

"She's in her room sleeping. She has been sense we left." That trickster! He was going to give her back he knew he was. He was just trying to punish me.

"But Fiona you didn't satisfy me. As a matter of fact you weren't even close." What did he mean by satisfy? Was he playing a game with me? He stepped closer, and released my hand. He was undoing the helmet for me. "You're different than most Fiona. Most people are destroyed by my gangs and tricks in a matter of hours, maybe a day. You have been dodging my tricks and my followers for 3 days. That impressive, a record even. That means someone like you should be able to stop my life for being so boring."

"I don't understand." I replied and he smiled.

"My whole life I've had nothing but music beside me. Everyone was too afraid of me or was just using me for something, so every time I tried to have a friendship or relationship it would crash and burn. Then you come along, and you don't know who I am or what I do. You tell me you hate my music, even though that's impossible, because it's the best music in the world. You're able to fight and fend for yourself, and you're funny. I like you.

So I have a proposal again. I want you to stay by my side and make my life fun again. Just being around you makes me feel happy, and I don't know why. "

"And if I don't?" His face was so near to mine again.

"Then I'll kill you." He smiled, but I was starting to get nervous about his dry sense of humor. I knew what this kid was capable of. I had to protect my sister, and this was a way to do it. It was my fault in the first place that she got kidnapped. If I would have just apologized beforehand this would have been avoided. Maybe I was the one with the big ego.

"Fine, just stay away from my sister."

"Deal!" He took the helmet off and kissed me on the top of my head. It was so sudden that I didn't realize he did it till he was on his bike. "Goodbye Fiona! See you in the morning!" He put on the helmet, and put the kick stand up. Before he drove away I screamed.

"Marshall your songs are pretty good… I guess!" He smiled at me.

"Obviously! I'm a king!"

Another A/N: Next chapter is going to be intense! Hope you are ready!


	4. Suspension

A/N: Thank you for reading this far, I really love everything you all had to say! It really gets me pumped to know I have people who actually want to see my writing *tear*, anyways THANKYOU again, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4.

That… That… That…. BASTARD! He was the reason I didn't get any sleep last night! He was the reason that my lips kept stinging, and my heart keeps racing. Why? Man he was a genius. If I would have known he was this good I would have just apologized on the bus. Probably.

I wonder what he thought of me. Not that I cared, he was just playing me, but I still wanted to know. Did he think I was just another foolish school girl? Did he think I was too tough? Did he really think I was pretty last night? I glanced at the blue dress. It lay on the floor and for a second I thought about putting it on, but that would be silly. I had school.

I walked out of my room trying to put the memories behind me. Cake sat in her regular seat at the kitchen table munching on breakfast. I was glad she was at home. Apparently she didn't remember anything. She thought she just passed out in the library and I brought her home. That's what I was going to let her believe. I wouldn't want her to be worried, I had it handled.

"You ready?" She asked, I nodded. I hope she didn't realize I was sleep deprived, if she did she would insist I stayed home and let her take care of me.

"Yay." We walked out of the apartment and down the road to the bus stop. The bus came and we boarded. I feared we'd see Marshall and I would have to start my punishment early. He wasn't there. Instead we sat in our seats calmly and normally.

I felt mad at myself. Why? Well because I actually had fun with Marshall last night. I mean the whole make out in my living room thing wasn't exactly what I meant, but the dancing and motorcycle ride was amazing. It was a real adventure, and that was what I wanted right? Was it too late to take the safe route?

"Fi, don't be alarmed, but nearly everyone on the bus is looking at you." Cake whispered in my ear. I looked up at least 15 pairs of eyes were on me. I looked down, trying to avoid any contact. Had I just said that whole speech about Marshall aloud? Did Cake hear? I glanced over to her and she seemed normal, she was playing with her phone.

"Why are they staring?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, where getting off soon." I continued to look down until we reached our stop and I scurried off the bus. The school was crowded by people with cameras and I tried to get past them I was doing a good job at it until someone screamed.

"That's her!" The group of camera men turned to me blinding me with rays of light. I tried to run but they surrounded me on all angles. I was being shot at with questions. "How long have you been together?" "Have you done it yet?" "Is it true?" I lost Cake. I wondered if she knew it was me that was being targeted. I'd better her not know, she might get suspicious. They moved in closer, and I was finding it hard to breath, I don't think it was intentional, but someone hit me in the stomach.

"Hey you parasites, get off my girl!" I felt weightless as I was picked up in someone's arms, and cradled gently. "You have any more questions take it up with my publicist." Marshall pushed through the crowd, me in his arms. "Jeez. They don't know when to give up. Whenever they think they have a story, they follow it." We were in the school walking down the hall catching glances from other students.

"Why do they think they have a story Marshall?" I pressed. Marshall sent me a nervous smile, as we entered the classroom. I was going to tell him to sit me down, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Hey you!" He shouted at some girls, surrounding a desk. The girls instantly dispersed giving me an ice cold stare that could freeze a fire. Still carrying me Marshall set me down and took the magazine article the girls had just been reading. He placed it on my lap. I didn't have to ask, right on the cover there was a picture of him kissing my head from last night. My heart thumped as I read the title cover "Bad boy prince falls for princess." I flipped through the magazine finding it continued on page 5. The page included 3 more pictures, including the one where he was putting on my helmet teasing me. They also had one of us dancing. It was a great picture and we looked really good together. We were both smiling and looked like we were really enjoying ourselves. Not that I'd ever admit that. Marshall's hand clasped the magazine in his hand. "I'd let you read the article, but it's all crap." He stiffened.

"Marshall, how did this happen?" I sighed leaning my head on my hand.

"I guess it's possible somebody was following us." He slid into the desk next to me; he looked at me with a big grin. "Imagine if they would have gotten a picture of us in your house. Now that would be a story." My memory flashed to the kiss, and I blushed, I hid my face in my arms. "Jeez Fi. I was just kidding." I looked at him and he sent me another smile. I was starting to hate his smile.

"Okay how can we fix this?" I asked. This had to be resolved and fast. I was already drawing to much attention.

"Fix it? Fi this is your punishment. You want your family safe, then you have to entertain me. I happen to find this extremely entertaining." I clenched my fist by my side. I took a breath and put on my most pleasant smile.

"Marshall if you don't fix this I swear to glob…"

"Fiona?" A voice asked, I turned around a boy with deep black hair stood. He had dark skin, and deep blue eyes.

"That's me." I said anticipating something bad.

"I'm Chrome, the president asked me to come get you." I looked to Marshall his eyes telling me to go.

"Okay, great." I said, and stood myself up. Marshal grabbed my wrist before I could take another step.

"Meet me in the back of the school at lunch." The tone in his voice was more demanding than it was a question, but I nodded. I followed Chrome out of the class and down the familiar halls of my school.

"Soooooo, Chrome?" I said allowed, Chrome turned to me. He seemed like the quite type.

"Yes?" He said pleasantly.

"How do you know the Prez?"

"He's my best friend." He said matter of fact like. I couldn't really see Gale and him being friends, but who was I to comment on friends? The only person who seemed to be attracted to me was a self-centered rock idol. I didn't speak anymore as he led me down further in the hallway, and to a classroom that I had been in once before, when I was hiding from a mob. The class was full with people everywhere. The hustled about and there was no teacher to be seen. Chrome quickly escorted me to the back of the room, where PG was instructing people, I couldn't hear what about, but it was obvious it was serious. His eyes lit up as he saw me come up, and he excused himself from the group of people.

"Fiona!" He said happily. He nodded to Chrome, and he took it as a hint to walk away. "How have you been?" There was so many things I so wanted to spill to him. I wanted to tell him more about the hell that Marshall had created for me, but it wasn't his battle to fight. It was mine, and mine alone.

"Just great." I lied.

"Your lying." Really he could tell? When had I been so easy to read? He reached into his bag and pulled out a magazine. It was different than the one that Marshall had shown me, but it still had the same cover. "These are on every magazine in the world right now. Not only the magazines, but right now you are the headline for every news station in the country." He sighed in confusion. "I thought I directly told you to stay away from Marshall."

"You did." I agreed. "But things happened, and let's just say I'm kind of in his debt." PG raised his eye brow in interest. He place one hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off. "Listen I can handle it myself. It's none of your business." He seemed angry at my sudden outburst, he rolled up the magazine and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"That where your wrong. If the press is outside our school like this every day, it is going to become my problem. It's my responsibility to make sure everybody in this school gets a proper education, and that includes not getting run over by paparazzi on their way inside." His words where cold and direct. Gosh I hated people like him. He thought he was so smart and so powerful. In a way PG was exactly like Marshall, even if he tried to act differently. They both wanted their way or the highway. I could see where he was coming from. He was right; it was his job to make sure all the students where safe.

"And if I can't fix it?" I asked, I knew the answer couldn't be a good one.

"Immediate expulsion." My tongue felt dry in my throat, and I clenched my fist so hard that I knew I was going to have nail sized bruises. What was I supposed to do? Risk my family's wellbeing and blow off Marshall for the rest of my life, or get expelled, and be Marshalls _pet._

"I get it." I said, my head lowered to the ground. There were so many things I had to work out. I was never good with making choices.

"Fi?" A familiar voice stated, I turned my head and my sister stood. She was shorter than me and I had to look down at her. "What are you doing in here?" She held onto my shoulder, and I was surprised on how casual she was being with me. I never knew her to be so touchy feely.

"Oh we were just having a meeting. That's all." PG answered for me. I was guessing he knew I didn't want my sister to know anything of my double life. I nodded to her instead of speaking, I feared my words would betray me, and I would end up spilling the whole story to her.

"Oh. Fi, sorry I lost you this morning. That crowd of people was crazy! I couldn't make it three steps. Good thing Chrome was there." I hadn't noticed, but Chrome stood next to Cake. He smiled warmly, and I had a feeling, that you didn't get to see his smile often. "Fi, have you met..."

"Yes." I interrupted. I looked to PG then back to Cake. "I better get going." PG didn't look like he wanted to drill me anymore, and I was glad he thought that. Today I had found out how cruel he was, and I didn't even think he showed me all of it yet.

I walked out of the hallway, and made my way opposite of my classroom. I didn't want to spend any more time then I had to in there. There was a little hallway that let outside, and I decided to take it. The weather was nice and the light hit me hard. I shielded my eyes, and continued to walk on the stone path. It had to lead to somewhere… right?

"Hey watch out!" Instantly my reflexes took control and I spotted a ball headed my way. Time seemed to slow down as I gripped the soccer ball into my hand. My reflexes had always been good, but even I was surprised on how fast I had caught the ball. I put it under my arm. Hoping the owner of the ball would claim it. I also hoped for an apology. Soon enough a boy with flame red hair appeared onto the path and faced me. His face was red from running and he smiled at me. "Sorry, kicked the ball pretty hard." He was out of breath and he put his arms on his knees. He wore the track version of our school uniform, so I guessed he was either in gym, or on some sports team.

"No problem." I said dropping the ball and kicking it with my feet.

"Did you really catch that?" He asked in awe. I laughed at his arrogance.

"Yay, I guess I did." He straightened up and I noticed he was tall. He reached for the ball but I kicked it away. He laughed at me and tried to take it back. Eventually he maneuvered around me and got the ball. He scooped it up with his hands.

"You're Fiona, right?"

"What if I am?" I questioned. Teasing him was the only light entertainment I had, it stopped me from thinking about the expulsion, and Marshall Lee.

"Well then I'd say that you have quite a reputation." I laughed nervously at the ground.

"Yay, that's what I'd thought you'd say." I sighed. "And what's your name?"

"My real name's Franklin, but everyone calls me Flame, on account that I am the fastest runner on the soccer team." He said proudly. It was obviously something he was very happy about.

"Well_ Mr. Flame_ apparently you have a thing for hitting girls with soccer balls." I stepped toward him leaving a foot wide gap.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself. After all, you were able to get away from Marshall's gang of brain dead zombies, and you managed not to be trampled by paparazzi… Sounds pretty impressive to me." I stuck my pointer finger on his chest, and lightly pushed back.

"Look buddy, just because a girl looks like she can take care of herself, doesn't actually mean she can." He seemed taken off guard by my comment, but recovered fast.

"_Can you_ take care of yourself?" He asked. He wore a half smile, just like the kind that Marshall wore, but this one was different. This one wasn't full of tricks, and turns. There was something reassuring in his smile that made me think I wasn't so alone in my decision. I thought that maybe he could fix some of the things I couldn't. It felt like I could trust him.

Then something broke inside me. Something that told me to shut myself off. I stepped back and pushed whatever hair I could over my eyes. I didn't know what it was inside me that told me to stay away from him, but something did, and I felt like it was strong.

"I have to go." I said still playing with my hair. "Class, and stuff, I…" My words mashed together as I walked back into the building and back to the hall that I knew so well.

-Lunch Time-

"So I was thinking…" Marshall rambled on. I could care less what he was thinking. I picked at my granola bar, I thought I would be able to enjoy it, but I didn't really feel hungry. We sat on a picnic bench in the back of the school. Marshall sat across from me, and I would occasionally feel the brush of his feet under the table. I didn't bother telling him to stop…. He wouldn't. "Did you hear me?" He said his words so load that I almost dropped my granola bar on the ground.

"No, I didn't." I said bluntly.

"I said, I have a concert tonight and I want you to come." I sighed as a response. That wasn't going to help the whole school situation. If the paparazzi saw us together again, imagine what they would do tomorrow.

"Listen Marshall." There had to be a way that I could be Marshalls "Pet" and still go to this school. "PG told me today that if the press come back there's a possibility that I will be expelled." Marshall laughed like I had just told a punch line to a hilarious joke. He realized I was serious and leaned onto the table resting his head on both hands.

"Look." He began. "All they want is for us to define the relationship, and then they'll leave us alone." That was easy enough! All he had to tell them was that we were just class mates and then all this would go away! Praise the lord!

"Will you do it?" I begged. I held my hands together and shook them for emphasis. He seemed amused for he used one hand to rest my shaking ones.

"Sure…. If you come to my concert." That was a small price to pay for being able to stay at this school.

"Sure thing!" I yelped, having no idea what I was really getting into.

-That Night-

"This is the last song of the night!" I heard Marshall say into the microphone. I could believe that this was almost done. It went by faster than expected. Marshall didn't play any of the songs that I knew, he played hard rock songs with angry lyrics. Well that's what I would expect of a poor excuse of a mammal like him.

I sat in the back of the stage. Marshall assured me it was the best seat in the house. I sat on a black metal chair, one that allowed me to lean back and forth. I picked at my ripped jeans. I decided to go for a little more of an edgy look today. I wore my only pair of ripped jeans, and a tight band t-shirt that I found in my mother's old clothes. I even did my hair! It laid in light blonde curls. I went heavy on the eyeliner, but I knew it would be appropriate for where I was going.

Marshall's jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he saw me. Like he couldn't believe I would where anything but a skirt.

"Fi." I heard Marshal whisper. He was at the edge of the stairs that led onto the stage. Why was he off the stage? "Will you come out here for this song?" He asked. Why did he need me? He held out his hand. I didn't know what possessed me to do so, but I grabbed it, and I let him pull me up the stairs to the stage. I didn't realize I was fully on stage until I heard thousands of screams shouting at the top of their lungs. I could now see why the back stage was the best seat in the house. There was nobody trampling over each other.

"Marshall?" I asked as quite as I could, but I don't think he heard me. He was wearing one of his confident smiles again, and I knew he was up to something. It was too late to leave now.

"Alright Fans I'd like to bring out a special person for this last song." I heard screams of jealousy arrive from the crowed and I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Marshall?" I hissed, but again he ignored me.

"Since you guys are my fans I thought you guys should know first." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him. Like the last time, I noticed how I fit to him like a puzzle piece. "This girl is not just my friend." He said above the echoing screams. I felt something flip in my stomach. He wouldn't throw me under the bus and call me his girlfriend would he? He promised to clear this all up. "Nor is she my girlfriend." He said teasingly in the microphone. Relief flooded through me, and my faith returned.

Marshall's focus turned to me, no longer at the audience. His eyes where open and I saw a look I had only seen on him once before. It was at my house, and it was right before he kissed me. I wanted to run, but my feet stayed glued to the ground. He put one hand on my face, and leaned down. Our lips touched, and I was greeted with the softest, kindest kiss I had ever received. It was the kind of kiss that made you feel like me and him where the only ones left. When he pulled himself off of me, I had to stop myself from pulling him by the neck to give me another.

"She is my Fiancé."

A/N: Tell me what you think! I want your instant reaction! Was it a little too strong, or was it perfect? Also I wanted to make sure you caught onto the new characters. Chrome is monochromicorn or lady ranicorn's male version for all of you who might be confused. And Flame or Franklin is Flame Prince…

Thank you all SOOO much for reading 3 it really does mean a lot.

Side note:  This specific chapter is dedicated to ALL of my readers, but especially Gigijuju915. Hope you had/have a wonderful birthday!


	5. Feelings

A/N: We made it this far right! Haha, thank you for all the reviews, and encouragement! *virtual love* I'm really glad you guys like my story, it really makes me happy that somewhere out there, there are fan girls and boys waiting for me to update my story (: Hope you like the story….

Chapter 5.

"She's my fiancé." The crowd went up in a storm of furious fan girl like screams. He reached for my hand and intertwined his finger with mine. "I'm going to serenade her tonight in front of all of you." Before I knew it I was sitting on a wooden chair facing directly at Marshall. My heart beat in my chest so hard I was shaking. _FIANCE? _I was 16 I was way too young to be married. This was completely ridiculous.

"Marshall?" I said aloud, but I didn't actually say it. I was too afraid to. Marshall looked to the rest of the band, who rose and walked off the stage. Marshall picked up his red, axe like guitar, and put it around him. He played a few keys and coughed lightly.

"I wrote this especially for Fi." He strummed more, and I heard something much lighter than I expected. It was smooth and soft, and not at all hard on the ears like most of his songs.

"_You, You light up my world_

_Like your nobody else_

_You, you change my heart_

_Like you could never guess_

_Like you could never guess_

_Couldn't tell you all the time I spent thinking over you._

_I couldn't tell you all the times I tried to write a song for you._

_Cause it seems like every time I'm with you I cannot breathe._

_And it feels like every time we part I die._

_I can imagine you,_

_Standing next to me,_

_For the rest of my life._

_And I could see,_

_You and me,_

_Together all the time._

_And I know that you know._

_You light up my world_

_Like your nobody else._

_You change my heart_

_Like you could never guess._

_ Like you could never guess. _

His voice was a smooth as silk, and his words seemed to make my heart stop. This wasn't the kind of thing that I thought Marshall could think of. I didn't think he was even capable of thinking about anything, but torturing me. _Thump. _My heart was starting again, but it was load and banging in her ears. _Thump. _There it was again.

"Alright everybody this is goodnight. Hope you enjoyed the show." His hands found mine again as he led me off the stage and back into the darkness of backstage. Everything and everyone seemed to be like a blur as Marshall pulled me further and further. _Thump. _What was happening? Where was he taking me? His lyrics still played in my ear like a symphony. I had never had anyone do something like this for me. Nobody had ever wrote me a poem, let alone sing me a song. He opened the heavy stage doors, and it wasn't till then that I realized he was taking me outside, where hundreds of people waited.

"Marshall stop." I tried to drag my feet but he pulled me none the less. The air was cold, and I could see my breath. I saw the lights of the cameras before we were actually there, and I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. Before we got into view of the camera man, Marshall stopped and I collided with his back.

"Okay all we have to do is act normal and lovey dovey. Then they'll believe it." He started going again but I pushed him up against the wall of the concert hall.

"I thought I told you to handle it." I barked. He looked at me his eyes full of amusement.

"I did. I defined our relationship. You are my fiancé." He said simply, as if he had asked me, as if I had agreed to it.

"Really? When did I EVER agree to become your wife?"

"You didn't have to agree." He shrugged and started walking again, I pulled him back against the wall.

"Marshall, look. I don't like you like that." I sighed, and my heart tightened. "Don't you know that a marriage is a two way thing?"

"Look." He began, he pushed me off of him and walked slightly out of my grasp. "I was taught when you really like someone you're not to let them go. I've never liked anyone as much as I like you." He looked flustered as he said this, as if it was hard for him to make out the words. "I've never really seen anyone… in… in…"

"In what?" I questioned.

"In love, okay? My parents are always gone, and every girl I have ever met just likes me because I'm famous. Never once have I ever met someone who treated me like a real person. Never once have I met someone who makes my heart skip two beats. Never once have I ever thought about someone for hours every night, so many hours that I can't sleep. Until I met you." He turned around so I couldn't see his face. "That's what love is, isn't it? When you can't stop thinking about someone. When you fear that they'll be gone if you ever let them go. I don't know how to act around you. Somewhere inside of me is telling me to bully you, and watch you squirm. While the other part tells me to lift you up in my arms and kiss you. I mean that has to be love. Either that or I'm delusional." I held my tongue. This was the most heart wrenching thing I had ever heard, but it couldn't be true. Nothing with Marshall was like this. Was it?

"Marshall you're not in love with me." I said with a sigh. He turned around so I could see his face. "I'm just the first girl who's ever stuck up to you. That isn't love, that's fascination." I ruined the moment, I could tell by the hurt in his eyes.

"No Fiona, this has to be love." He ran his hand through his pitch black hair. "I knew it right when I kissed you." He took a ring off of his pointer finger. He showed it to me and it was a simple black ring that had the infinity symbol on it. "Take this. My mom gave it to me before she died and it's the only thing I have of her. This proves it right? This proves that I love you. I have never given this ring to anyone." He took my hand and slid it on my ring finger. "Please Fi. You have to believe me." His voice sounded like a sad sick puppy. He sounded defenseless, I dropped my guard. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I see where you're coming from, so I'll tell you this." I didn't know what was going through my head or why I was suddenly feeling sorry for Marshall. "I will pretend to marry you, for the time being." I couldn't see any other way to get out of this. "But I'm doing this to prove you wrong. Just watch the more time you spend with me, the more time you'll realize where just meant to be friends." He hugged me tighter, and when I saw his eyes, it looked like I had just told him I'd give him the world.

"You won't regret this Fi." He said returning to his cool manner. I knew I would, but again I held it in. He took my hand and again dragged me to the paparazzi. They surrounded us like a swarm of bees.

"When did you propose?" One of the men asked. Marshall took my hand and kissed the ring that he had just given me.

"That's a secret." He said winking to me. _Thump. _There it was again. Man if I ever made it out of tonight alive, I was going to make Cake take me to the doctor to make sure there was nothing wrong with my heart.

"Fiona, when did you meet Marshall?" Another man asked.

"Believe it or not, on a bus." I replied. Marshall smiled, and added on.

"It was love at first sight." I laughed even though it was inappropriate. I remembered my first day at school, and that stupid bus ride. I remembered calling out the stupid Mr. Rude who didn't follow the school dress code. I remembered running away from his stupid gang of students. Even though it had only been a few days ago, it felt like years. Because this Marshall that I had come to know was nothing like the one I first met.

Eventually the questioned stopped, and the press seemed satisfied. They let us get into Marshall's limo without any fuss. Marshall wrapped his arm around mine in a friendly gesture.

"Since you're my fiancé, you and your sister should come live with me."

"In your dreams." I yawned.

"Why not?" He begged and I rolled my eyes.

"Well one, I'm 16. Two, I'm not exactly ready to live in someone's house, and three, I told you I'm only doing this to prove you wrong." Marshall removed his hand from my shoulder and crossed his arms.

"I don't see why you're being so difficult." He argues. I hit my hand to my head.

"I don't see why you're being so annoying. You're the one who just told the whole world I was engaged to someone I have only known for 2 weeks." I crossed my legs angrily. "Don't play the difficult card on me. You're the one who started all of this."

"If I recall you where the one who told me to define the relationship with the world."

"I met friends Marshall. You were supposed to tell the world we were friends." I held out were to make a point.

"You weren't specific enough." We rode in uncomfortable silence to my house, when I got out I was happy to be somewhere familiar. I closed the door to the limo behind me, but heard the window roll down. "Tomorrow my wife." His car began to roll away from me.

"Fiancé…" I corrected under my breath.

-Morning-

"Fi!" A pillow landed on my face and I jolted out of the bed. Cake stood with a pillow in hand, looking down at me with an amazed expression.

"What?!" I whined, my voice cracked in the middle.

"Well I didn't see you come home last night, so I was worried, also explain to me why you're all over the news." Even though she was small she looked very powerful. She had very good posture and had her arms crossed.

"Sorry for worrying you." I apologized while rubbing my neck. "And I have no idea what you're talking about." She took my hand and led me to the small living room. She pushed me down onto the couch and took the remote from the table. She turned it to channel 12.

_"Looks like the most eligible teen bachelor is off the markets folks." _The girl reporter said. A picture of Marshall popped up in the right hand corner of the screen.

"_Your right Leah, looks like he's found himself a bride." _My heart skipped two beats. This was not how I wanted Cake to find out. _"What do you think Leah? Do you think he's too young to get hitched?" _

"_Not at all John. Just look at how happy they are."_ A picture of us from last night appeared on the whole screen. It was him kissing my hand and me smiling with a nice blush on my face. Cake reached for the remote, clicked it off and turned to me.

"What do you think Fi? Are they too young to get hitched?" I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. Her face was one of a scowl and I couldn't believe I had tried so hard to keep it a secret when it came out like this. "Well show me the ring." I lifted my hand to her, and she examined the ring. "He didn't get you pregnant did he?" She asked.

"NO, NO, GOD NO!" I had never even thought of that. Jeesh!

"Okay then spill it, this isn't like you." I did just that, I started from the beginning starting from when he walked into my class to when I went to the concert. To my surprise Cake laughed at the end. "That's definitely a story to tell your grand kids." She said as she flew herself back kicking her legs back and forth.

"What? I'm not going to have kids with him! I'm not even going to marry him!" What was she not getting about this?

"It seems to me he actually likes you Fi. It seems to me you actually like him to." What was she on? There was no way that I liked Marshall. I snatched the ring back from her. "You said you felt something when you kissed him… didn't you?"

"Yay so what?"

"What if that's love?" she was now perfectly poised again, and staring at me with her full attention.

"Like I said, he doesn't love me, I don't love him."

"Gosh you're so blind Fi! He even confessed to you and you don't see it." My sister was obviously frustrated because she sighed dramatically.

"Cake… It's not like that." My voice got drowned by my concern. It wasn't like that, was it? My sister had to be wrong. She just had to be.

"You know what. Just get ready. I don't have time to deal with this." She walked out of the room and into hers slamming the door behind her…. What was her problem?"

-20 minutes later-

Eventually Cake returned from her room, only to inform me that we had to go to the bus. We walked out together as usual, but unlike usual we didn't say a word to each other. We just walked together with a giant blob of awkwardness in between us. We made it to the bus, and boarded it without problem. Nobody looked at me today, but that was only because the bus was completely empty, except for a man who slept in the back, oblivious to the presence of me and my sister. We got off at the school. There were no paparazzi ready to strike at us, but there was something worse. President Gale and Chrome stood at the front gate. Their eyes searching for someone, something. They spotted it when their eyes landed on me. I had nowhere to run to I had to face him.

After all it's not like they had anything to complain about. The paparazzi wasn't here. Chrome's face lit up when he saw Cake next to me. When we approached his smile got larger.

"Hey Chrome." Cake said delightfully. I held in a scowl for her, wasn't she just mad?

"Hello Cake, Fiona." He did a double look at me, as if he was searching for what to say. "Congratulations on your nuptials." Cake laughed, and Gale glared at Chrome. Chrome taking that as a signal looked at Cake and asked her if they could walk to class together. She excitedly said yes and they made their way along. Leaving Gale and I once again to battle it out.

"Fiona, I would like to give my sincere apologies. Because I forced you to make a decision about the paparazzi you were forced into the engagement weren't you?" He tsked with the top of his tongue. Man he was a psychic or something, it was almost as if he could read me like an open book. "Here take my arm will you." He wrapped is arm with mine and led me inside the school grounds.

Was this guy for real? He was walking me around school like we were in the 15 century. I guess to anyone else this would have been cute, but it just made me feel awkward. I tried to move out of it, but it seemed impossible.

"It had to have been hard to say yes to that abomination of a human. I'd know, I've known him forever." He was speaking harshly of Marshall and I didn't like it. Yes there were many times when Marshall deserved to be pushed off a cliff, but calling him an abomination of a human was a little harsh. "I'm willing to make a deal, you dump that poor excuse of a star, and I'll make sure I won't expel you. Even if loads of paparazzi come." Was this an idea of a deal? Making me feel stupid and defenseless like I had no decision in the matter to become Marshalls fiancé?

"I'm going to have to decline." I managed to get my arm free, and step away from Gale. "You should know that what I did." I held up my engagement ring. "Was my decision. I'll have you know that I'm absolutely madly in love with Marshall and he's absolutely madly in love with me. The only thing that you did was make me realize that I Love Marshall. So thank you Gale. Thank you SO much for all your pushing and advice. REALLY." I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I swear I'm only thinking about what's best for you. There is no way that you could love that buffoon." I wanted to strike him. Right then and there, I had never felt such and urge to attack someone in my life. Why? Because he had just ridiculed someone very important to me. I had said all those things about Marshall. All those things that weren't true about me being madly in love with him, but they didn't seem like a lie. They actually sounded like the most truthful thing I had said in my entire existence.

"I'll have you know that you do not have to worry about me. Marshall is the single best person I have ever met. I don't even know that much about him, but what I do know is great. He likes dancing, and singing, and motorcycle rides. He likes to smile, and GOSH when he smiles a whole room lights up. He can entertain a whole crowd with just his voice, and yes sometimes his songs may be dark, and his lyrics may be corny, but it's the voice behind them that makes them real. You know what the best part about him is?" I asked, ripping my arm from Gale's grasp. "He loves me. He doesn't love other girls. He looks at me and he says that's the girl I love. So he may be dangerous, and he may be a jerk at sometimes, but all together he is a prince. A pure gentlemen and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, but him" Again, even though I was doing this out of spite to Gale it all felt real. Once again Gale reached for my arm, he pulled me closer, but didn't hold me as tight.

"Fiona, I'm only doing this because I care about you. From the first time I saw you jump into my class window I've thought about nothing, but you. When once my days where filled with chemistry and physics, it's now filled with thoughts of you." He sighed deeply and looked up at me, his eyes showing real emotion. He wasn't joking with me. I could tell how serious he was. He looked just like Marshall did when he told me he loved me. So why didn't I believe Marshall. I couldn't think about Marshall now, I had a different problem to deal with.

"Gale I,"

"Please Fiona just think about it." Truthfully I was thinking about it. With Gale I could have a normal high school life. I could be the first lady of the school. There would be no press to worry about, and the only matter I would have to deal with would be what to wear on our next date. There would be no angry mobs, or flashing lights. Instead of screaming fans I would have to deal with angry student officers.

Where was the adventure in that?

"I'm Sorry Gale. Really I am, but I don't feel the same." He seemed greatly disappointed. Somewhere inside of him he knew the answer already. He managed to give me a smile, and gently let go of my hand.

"Okay Fiona. If that's what you want." Even though it was a little bold I hugged him. It wasn't the romantic kind, it was the friendly kind. I really was grateful for the friendship I had made in Gale. I hope we'd keep it to.

"Alright now I have to go find Marshall." I released Gale and he gave me one more sorrow filled smile. I hoped he'd get over the sorrow, because he really wasn't a bad guy, it was jealousy that made him say those things.

I pushed the thoughts of Gale out of my head, as I waved goodbye to him, and made my way up the stairs to my class. I had finally sorted out my feelings. I had finally understood what I had with Marshall. All the heart beats, all the breath taking kisses, all the times he smiled and my heart stopped. I knew why it was. It was because I was in love with him. I couldn't get to the classroom fast enough, I couldn't wait to tell him that I felt the same about him as he did with me. We could actually start something. I didn't know if I'd go as far as marriage, but there was time to think about that.

I reached the classroom, and the whole class stood outside. They raised eyebrows at me as I passed. "Why are you guys all out here?" I asked. "Class should be starting any minute."

"Some older women came in and told all of us to get out. She said she only wanted to talk to Marshall." One of the students responded.

"What was her name?" I asked, I was becoming impatient.

"She didn't say, but Marshall called her Ice Queen." My memory flashed to the dance, and to the older lady with snow white hair, and the beautiful fair skin. I remember Marshall's hate for her, and how rude he had been to her. I couldn't wait any longer. I opened the door to the classroom and looked around the room. My body completely froze. Miss. Lemmon Petrikov or Ice Queen stood next to Marshall. She had her hands around his neck, while his arms rested around her waist. There was no distance between them, and their lips where connected in a passionate embrace.

The first thing I wanted to do was cry. I wouldn't though. I wouldn't let him see my tears. Instead I walked to him and ripped him from the Ice Queens Grasps.

"Who in the…" He began to say but he stopped talking when he saw my face. I knew it had to be red, because I was holding in tears.

"You love me huh?" I said to him. "You've never felt this way huh?" I closed my eyes so tight, and wished this whole scene to go away. I wish I could have gone and told Marshall I loved him without seeing this scene. I wish I could have said I loved him, and watched his reaction as I pulled him in for a kiss. Yay, I wish.

"Fi wait." I reached for my ring finger and tore the ring off. I looked at it for a second, and felt betrayed by all the promises he had made that night.

"I hate you." I said as I pressed it into his chest. I ran out of the classroom, and down the hall. I hated him. I hated everything about him! How could he do this to me! Everything he said was a lie! Everything!

I tried to tell myself all these things, but none of them helped. I still loved him.

A/N: Before you judge, remember it has to get worse before it gets better, and I promise you it will get better…. Probably! I really wanted you guys to fall in love with Marshall before I pulled him away… Gosh I'm cruel. Also, I know Marshall's song lyrics are corny, but hey! Corny is cute. Don't worry I'll update soon! I promise the next chapter will be happier! Leave reviews and tell me what you think!


	6. Try

Hayley Ryan Block 2

A/N: Hi guys, I promise you won't hate me after this chapter, the love triangle is just beginning (; thank you all for reading this far, I love all of you! Please leave your review and tell me what you think of the chapter!

Chapter 6

I ran, and I ran. I ran faster than I ever had. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want anyone to see me. I was crying now. Giant tears that flowed out of my eyes like a river. Everything around me felt like a giant blur. I felt alone. Completely and utterly alone. I turned the hall that lead to the stairs. I must have not been paying attention, because I began flying. I couldn't see anything in front of me. Everything looked like giant blobs.

I hit something hard. I took my hand and whipped tears from my eyes. Ready to recover from whatever damage I had done. A familiar face laid in front of me. It was Franklin, or rather flame. I didn't feel hurt, but it was because he stopped the fall.

"Hey Fiona." He said roughly, and I realized my elbow was right in his stomach.

"I'm sorry." I said lamely, I whipped more tears from my eyes. I got more off of him and sat down on the cold tile of the floor.

"Not a problem." He recovered a little and sat up. The bell must have rang when I was sprinting down the stairs, because the halls where empty now. He looked at me with chocolate brown eyes. "Is something wrong?" I whipped my eyes once more, my shirt sleeve was soaked.

"No, I just." There was nothing to say. I watched as he stood up and gave me his hand. When I was all the way up he took his hand and took it upon himself to wipe my tears with his thumb.

"Then why are you crying?" Flame was a head taller than me, but he was squatting down to talk to me. He had his hands on his knees, he was acting like he was giving a pep talk to a sports team. "Girls shouldn't cry." I definitely did not want Flame involved in my business.

"Don't worry about it." I tried to move again but he took my arm. He was gentle, but his touch was unusually warm.

"Hey, you can tell me." He pleaded. "Sorry I don't mean to get in your business, it's just that I'm curious." He let go of my arm, and I faced him. He looked as if he was honestly concerned, but I had learned that looks could be deceiving. "Was it Marshall? Did he send his gang after you again?" He walked closer to me, and he was about to touch my shoulder, but he decided it wasn't the best idea. I started crying again. Hearing Marshalls name was just another stab in the heart. I collapsed to the ground. I couldn't stand myself. I had become so soft, so defenseless just for a stupid boy.

Arms surrounded me and I was off the ground again. Flame had me in his arms, and we were walking. I didn't really care we he took me, I just didn't want to be here.

"Fi!" The voice of a person I longed to forget cried out my name. Flame stopped dead in his tracks and looked back without turning around. He looked back down to me, and knew instantly that it was him who caused my pain. "Fiona wait!"

"She doesn't want to see you Marshall." He said in monotone.

"Like you would know." The way Marshall said his words, told me that these two had a past. Flame looked down to me and said aloud.

"I'll take you somewhere where we can talk." We started walking again, but I felt us being jerked back. Marshall had his hand gripped onto the material of Flame's shirt.

"You have no idea what happened, don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Marshall was holding Flame back far enough so that he could see me. His eyes flashed from anger to sympathy as he saw me in Flames arms. I knew I looked terrible. I knew it looked like I had been crying, I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Marshall," I managed to cough out. "Just leave me alone okay?" He instantly let go of his shirt. He held up his hands as a defense, as if he thought I was going to hit him. I had no want to even look at him.

"Fi, just let me explain." I wanted him to explain, I really did, but I also didn't want to be tricked. I had saw what happened with my own eye, there was no saying that kiss didn't happen. What I did want to know was why it was with her. The woman that Marshall had told me he hated, the one he referred to as Ice Queen, she was almost twice his age maybe more. That idea alone made me want to puke.

"Flame, let's go." I tugged on his shirt. He obliged and started walking again. I feared that Marshall would come after us, but I heard no footsteps. The only sounds I could hear where coming from my heart beat.

-10 Minutes Later-

"I think I understand." Flame stated as he sat down on the bed of the nurses office. I sat next to him.

"I get it if you don't. It's not really simple is it?" I ran my hand through my hair and played with the ends. "It was stupid though wasn't it? To think that what Marshall and I had was special." I laughed nervously.

"I don't think it was stupid. You did what any other girl would have done in your situation. Actually I think you did better than most girls. You didn't succumb to his peer pressure, and you didn't give up even when you had mobs, and press after you. I think you're pretty great." He played with his finger nails.

"Thank you, but I don't think that's true. I'm here now aren't I?" I rested my head on my hand.

"Your right, you where tricked. You know what everyone gets tricked once in their life." He laid down on the bed arms out. "I still think you're pretty great." I laid down like him, sighing deeply.

"Can't you say something else?"

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like, you'll fight through it. You'll get over it! Be a fighter!" I put my arm up in a fist pump to show my point.

"Alright." He coughed. "You can do it! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" I couldn't help it I laughed. It felt good to laugh. "Did it work?"

"Yes, I think you succeeded." I sat up and looked over to Flame. "You know what? This is good. The best part of every adventure is that it eventually comes to an end. It's time for me to move on, find a better new adventure. Don't you think?" Flame sat up, and nodded his head.

"I do indeed!" He pounded the air. I laughed again and stood. I didn't feel perfect, but I did feel better. "Fiona?" He said as he stood.

"Yeah?" I turned to him.

"I have a wonderful idea. How about you and I go out tonight? Just me and you, I promise ill make you forget about… well about everything." I didn't feel like going out, I didn't even feel like moving, but I felt like I owed Flame something. He made me laugh, and was extremely kind to me when I needed it the most.

"Sounds great!" I didn't mean to say it with as much excitement as I did. It seemed to make Flame happy because he was extremely excited to give me the details on where we would meet and what time. He rushed off telling me to stay here as long as I found necessary, that it wouldn't bother the school nurses they were never really here.

When he left the room, and the door clicked behind him, I laid back on the bed. It wasn't till I was on the edge of falling asleep did I realize, I had just agreed to go on a date with flame.

-That night-

"Where do you think you're going?" Cake said to me as I put up my boots. It was the first thing she had said to me in 3 hours.

"Out." Was my reply. She seemed overly annoyed with what I said. I couldn't blame her.

"With Marshall?" She said a smile appearing on her lips. What she didn't know was that Marshall was not a part of me anymore. I was trying to forget him.

"No. I'll be home later though so don't wait up." I opened the door of the apartment.

"I'm going out to." I immediately I closed the door and looked at her.

"With who?" I raised an eyebrow. She came closer to me, and fixed the strings on my sweatshirt. She always did that. She hated them being uneven.

"Chrome." She said quietly but I could hear. It stung a little. How had it become like this. I remembered a time when we use to stay up late talking about our crushes. Now I felt as if we were keeping it all a secret.

"Listen, Cake." I was never good at touchy moments. "About the past few weeks. I've been distant, I haven paid attention at all to you. You've been nothing but good to me." She came up and stopped me with a hug.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" She said kindly. I hugged her back, she was always good at understanding.

"Alright, but when I get home where going to have to talk about you and this Chrome fellow. I have to make sure he's up to par with my sisterly standards." Cake giggled, and opened the front door for me.

"Sounds great, but seriously I have to get ready." She motioned me to get out, and I hugged her one last time.

"Love you sis."

"Love you to."

-15 minutes later-

"Fiona!" I heard Flame scream. The streets where full of people, and I was starting to wonder why I agreed to meet him in the city. I could see him, a diamond in the rough smiling brighter than the stars. People shoved past me as I tried to get to Flame. When I finally got to him, I was relieved to see I was in one piece. "Good to see you." He said cheerfully. He was dressed in a nice dress shirt and dark jeans. I was starting to feel like I was under dressed for this. I wore my tight skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. "You look great."

"You don't have to lie."

"I wasn't, I think whatever you wear you look beautiful in." A light blush went across his cheeks, and a few moments of silence went between us. "How about we go down town, there's a giant festival going on, and it looks fun."

"Sounds perfect." I walked next to him our shoulders brushing past each other whenever someone in the street pushed to close to us. The crowd got thicker the closer we got to down town. It was harder to keep up with Flame. He was larger than me, and was able to maneuver better. I got pulled back by an incoming wave of people, and I could no longer see Flame. I was lost in a sea of people. I pressed against the people hoping I would be able to catch up with him. It was hopeless, I couldn't even see one foot in front of me.

"There you are." Flame stood in front of me. I must have wandered into him while I was trying to get through the crowd.

"Yay sorry, I got lost. I couldn't keep up with you."

"Here" He intertwined our fingers together. "It will be easier this way." His touch was extremely warm like the last time. It was actually really nice to have someone hold your hand. Especially when it wasn't to drag you away from the press or fans.

It was much easier to get through the crowd. We made it to downtown where the festival was in full bloom. A stage was set up in the corner and a small county band was playing something I couldn't understand. The smell of fried food hit my nostrils, and I craved for something greasy. Rides where set up everywhere, small carnival booths set up on all sides.

"I have a great idea." Flame said as he continued to pull me. He led me to a stand that looked like a carnival game. "I'm going to win you a bear." I pulled him back slightly.

"Those are all rigged. Don't." He wasn't listening to me, he put a 5 dollar bill on the table and asked for 3 darts. The man gave him the darts and instructed him to hit 10 balloons. It didn't make sense, but I didn't tell him, he looked determined. He used one dart and got 5 balloons right of the bat.

"Whoa, sunny!" the man behind the booth said. Eventually he popped the 10 balloons.

"Told you." He laughed at me.

"So what do you want?" The man asked he pointed to the glass case, "Pick anything in this." Flame looked at me, and smiled.

"That necklace." The man gave him it without a question and before I could ask which necklace he chose it was already around my neck. I glanced down at it. It was a tiny bear. "Told you I'd win you a bear." Again I laughed. It amazed me how easily Flame could make me laugh. The music was blaring in my ears and groups of people where making their way to the middle of the city. People where dancing to the upbeat country music. They were swinging in circles and laughing, they all looked really happy. "You want to dance?" Flame asked, I nodded and he led me to the center of the action. He gently grabbed both of my hands and we dance back and forth, once and a while he would spin me around.

It wasn't like the dancing I had done with Marshall. This was fast and fun. I felt the energy of the people around me. Flame and I were laughing hysterically at each other, we watched others try to dance. I could have danced like this forever. The music slowed and it was over. People clapped for the band and we joined them.

"That was great." I laughed. Our hands still connected together.

"Yes it was." Our bodies where so much closer than I remembered, and I could feel the distance closing in. Not just physically, but mentally. He was so kind to me when I needed it, he tried to cheer me up, and he was still here. I could feel his breath on my lips and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. I leaned in closer.

"Hello everybody thanks for having us here tonight!" The crowd around us went wild, and it took me out of the trance I was having with Flame. "I'd like to start off with one of my new songs." I knew that voice. It wasn't the voice of the singer to the old fashioned country band. Where had they gone. I looked up, we were so close to the stage. We must have moved up while we were dancing. My breath quickened, and I refused to look up any farther than the stage floor. "This is dedicated to someone really important to me."

I had to. I looked up. I could see Marshall, he didn't look broken like I did. He looked very confident as usual, and it pissed me off.

"Fiona." Flame tried to distract me, but it didn't work. I could see Marshall, and that was the only thing I needed to see to make my world crumble. Marshall's eyes scanned the crowd, and they stopped directly at me. He froze, I froze, than I ran. I heard Marshall scream my name and the microphone drop. The audience seemed to make a path for me, and I heard footsteps follow me. I ran faster.

I needed someplace to hide, someplace to go, so I ran to the nearest thing, a Ferris wheel. It was stopped and people where just getting off. There wasn't a line so I jumped over the fence and to the ticket man, instead of giving him a ticket, I gave him 5 dollars which was way more than the asking price. Realizing I was in a hurry, the man sat me down in a cart and closed the door. I could breathe again and I laid flat on the cushiony bench. I'm glad I got out of there before he could catch up. It was just my luck wasn't it? For me to go out with a friend to get away from it all, only to find it all. What was wrong with me? It's like I was a calling card for bad things.

I guess it was my fault though. I was the one who started things with Marshall. I was the one who couldn't apologize, I was the one who fell madly deeply in love with him. But I was not the one who kissed another girl. I was not the one who said the loved me then tore me apart. That was him, and I didn't know if I could ever forgive him for that.

"Sir you can't do that!" Somebody screamed from the loading deck of the ride. My body jolted up, and I noticed the ride had only just started. I was only about 8 feet off the ground, and my cart started to shake furiously. "Sir I advise you to stop! If you don't you might get hurt." My cart didn't stop shaking, but the window of the cart was covered with a dark shadow. The door flew open, and Marshall walked through. He closed the door, and sat across from me. I didn't say anything, I was too shocked about what had happened. He had just climbed up the bars of the Ferris wheel to my cart. I knew that Marshall was determined, but I didn't realize he was _that _determined. His breath was heavy, but he looked normal, as if it was no big chore to climb up a carnival ride.

"Marshall, get out of my cart." I said through my teeth. He leaned against his elbow on the metal wall.

"I just climbed a mountain for you and that's all you have to say?" He held his same joking matter. The sun was setting and it shined off Marshall's eyes making them look especially red.

"You didn't climb a mountain, and it wasn't that impressive." I looked away, not knowing if I could trust myself to look into his eyes.

"I thought it was impressive." He mumbled to himself. I could feel his eyes on me, but I still didn't look. I didn't want to look at him anymore than I had to. "Fi, about what you saw."

"What about it?" My eyes felt like a river again, but I wouldn't let any tears out.

"It isn't what you think it was. It wasn't that I wanted to kiss her." I was so angry, he didn't want to kiss her? Then why did he?

"Then why did you?" I still looked out of the window. The sun was almost completely gone, the only trace of it being a gentle line at the horizon.

"I can't tell you that, but trust me I had to do it." I punched the wall hard with my right hand.

"You had to?" I looked at him finally, and he didn't seem at all stunned by what I just did. He got up from his seat and moved next to me. He took my right hand and messaged the knuckles.

"Can you just trust me?" He sighed and looked at me. "I won't ask you for anything ever again if you just trust me." He put his hand on my head. "Please, I didn't want to hurt you, seriously Fi."

"But you did." He pulled me in for a hug and rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't want to hurt you, but you have to trust me. It's better this way." He stroked my hair gently. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, just like what I was going to do this morning, but it didn't seem right anymore. I didn't know if I would ever be able to tell him. "I know you might not ever trust me again, I wouldn't, but you're something really important to me. I can't stand thinking that you won't ever be a part of my life again." I pulled away from him a little.

"Marshall." I could feel tears fall down my cheek. I still loved him, and I wanted to tell him, but I also didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't know if I could take it.

"Fiona, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You're also the strongest and funniest. You make me smile with just your eyes, and I've never met anyone like you. I know I've said all this to you before, but I need you to know how lost I'd be without you. Seeing your face this morning, knowing that I caused those tears _killed _me. I never meant for it to turn out like this, it will never happen again. I promise."

"I just don't understand why you did this." I tried to think of a million reasons, but they all still lead to the same conclusion. He had kissed another girl.

"Fi, trust me. I just had to finish a deal with her, which was the end of it. I promise." He walked towards the carts door. "If you don't believe me I'll fall to my death. Right here right now." I knew he would do it, he was stupid enough to.

"Fine I trust you okay? Sit back down." He sat across from me and we waited for the Ferris wheel to come to a complete stop. The man opened the door, and looked slightly annoyed to see Marshall alive and well.

I walked off before him, I still wanted to be as far away from him as I possibly could. I did forgive him, but it still hurt to be by him. He seemed sincere but I still couldn't get that image out of my head. It made me even madder that he wouldn't tell me why he kissed her. I had to believe him though. It hurt a lot less to know that he still cared for me.

"Fi!" He yelled after me as I walked farther away. I turned around pleased to see he was a good distance away.

"What?" I half yelled. He smiled gently and put his hands over his mouth and cupped it.

"I love you!" He yelled. I felt a blush coming on so I turned around before he could see anymore. I turned back just to catch one more glimpse of him. He wore a triumphant smile. "Aren't you going to say you love me too?" I turned back around and took one more step.

"I hate you!" Was my reply, but I knew that Marshall knew what I meant, because I heard him laughing.

"I'll win you back, you know." he screamed again. I rolled my eyes.

"Try." I continued walking back to the middle of the town square.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I think for the next chapter I'm going to do a little interview with all the characters. I just think it would be fun, so you can get more in depth about what the other characters are thinking! I promise ill return to the story after that! ANYWAYS, leave a review and tell me what you think (:


	7. Authors Special

Author: Hey Guys thanks for joining us! I'm glad you guys have been reading this far!

Marshall: Define glad?

Fiona: Marshall what's your problem…

Marshall: *stays quite*

Author: He's still mad at me for making him the villain.

Fiona: Marshall get over it. She only made you the villain in like 1 chapter…

Marshall: NO I will not! Not only did she make me KISS Ice Queen, but she won't even let me tell you WHY I had to do it!

Author: Marshall if you tell her, I'll kill you off in the next chapter….

Marshall: *stays quite*

Author: Okay, like I was saying… Thank you for reading this far and for a special I've decided to have this little interview with Marshall and Fi.

Marshall: This is a stupid idea.

Fiona: *punches Marshall in the stomach* I for one think it's an wonderful idea.

Author: Okay… *stares horrified at Marshall* is he okay?

Fiona: Should be fine. I only hit him kind of hard.

Author: Alrighty then. Fi, we'll start with you. What do you think of the story so far?

Fiona: Real emotional stuff… I'd prefer if instead of kissing Marshall I got to hit him a lot more. He deserves it.

Author: Noted.

Fiona: Plus I wish you could have not made me walk into that awkward scene in the class. I'm not really into the whole cougar thing.

Marshall: *now recovered* Agreed.

Author: Noted.

Fiona: I want more action. How about a serious gangster fight?

Author: Denied.

Fiona: PLEASE! I promise I'll be safe, you can trust me!

Author: It's not you I'm worried about. *eyes fall on Marshall*

Marshall: What?

Fiona: She has a point. You don't have a very good track record.

Marshall: Like you would know?

Author: Marshal… Fi… Chill…

Fiona: *cough* cougar chaser *cough*

Marshall: What did you call me?

Author: Seriously guys?*- being ignored*

Marshall: You better watch yourself.

Fiona: Whatever Mr. Rude.

Marshall: Ohhhh so where back to that now?

Author: Marshall, I swear to glob, I will type you to death next chapter.

Marshall: Why don't you pick on Fiona for once?!

Fiona: I'm the main character.

Author: And I don't like you…

Marshall: You seemed to like me a few weeks ago when you wrote that hot steamy kissing scene.

*Fiona and Author blush*

Author: Change of subject…. *Marshall smiles triumphantly* Marshall what do you think your favorite part of the story had been?

Marshall: Do you really want me to tell you?

Fiona and Author: NO!

Author: Okay new questions, Marshall now that things are rough with Fiona do you think Flame is going to be a problem?

Marshall: HAH! Fat chance, the only game he has is in soccer.

Fiona: I think he stands a chance…

Author and Marshall: YOU DO?!

Fiona: Make an author's note. More romantic Dates with Flame.

Author: *nervously* Noted.

Marshall: Your just trying to piss me off.

Fiona: Is it working?

Marshall: No.

Author: Okay, I think we should end this soon… lots of tension. Any other things I should take note of?

Marshall: I vote that Marshall should get more action than just from ice queen.

Author: *while blushing* can do. Noted.

Fiona: WHAT? I did not agree to this. UN NOTE! UN NOTE!

Marshall: You can't UN note what's already been noted.

Author: Well that's all we have for today, again thanks for reading this far (: you guys have been really great and encouraging readers! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! I'll be putting it up ASAP!

Fiona: Is it still too late to UN note?

Marshall and Author: YES!


	8. Promise

A/N: Hey guys….. Sorry about that whole month and a half thing. I love all of you, and I just want to let you know I WILL update more often again. Also the reviews you guys have left me have been very inspiring. I really do love when you review! I should warn you this chapter was created without any revisions because I wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible! ALSO this chapter gets sad, not the bad sad…. Well kind of the bad sad…

Chapter 8

"Not again not again!" Really? How could this be happening again, why was I always the one being chased.

"Fiona, just a little bit further." Flame said as we ran together. I was going to have to apologize to him after this was over. Was it too much to ask for 5 minutes alone with a guy? Even when me and Marshall weren't a thing his little minions still managed to attack me. How did I get out of this before? That's right, the window. I quickly looked against the school walls, finding what I searched for.

"Flame take my hand." He didn't ask any question and snatched it in his. I ran in front of him and did a dead sprint toward the window. "Were going to have to jump." He nodded. We sped up on the window and jumped in both at the same time. Our hands locked together cause us to propel into the air. Like before I landed against the wall, Flame by my side.

"Every time I see you it's dangerous circumstances. Has anyone ever told you how danger prone." Yes I had been told that.

"Yay, sorry for dragging you into this." He smiled and innocent smile.

"It's fine as long as it's you." I could feel myself blush.

"Sorry about running out on you…"

"Don't worry." He interrupted. "It must have been hard seeing Marshall. If I would have known he would have been there I wouldn't of taken you. That was something though, wasn't it? He ran off the stage to get to you. Did he catch you?" Yes.

"No." I lied. It didn't mean anything, sure Marshall apologized, but the chances of him earning my trust back were zero to none.

"Well that's good. Have you thought more about what you're going to do with him?"

"I'm going to forgive, but not forget." I sighed. I took my hand from his and rubbed them on my pants. They had become clammy all of a sudden.

"Why would you forgive him?" He pouted. "He's a jerk."

"Look, I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do, I just want make sure you know what you're doing. I thought I made it clear to you last night that I prefer to see you happy than sad." He reached for my neck which sat the bear necklace. "I'm in love with your smile." I didn't know what to say, this was the first time anyone had ever told me that, and wasn't that kind of a confession. _Thump._ Crap it was starting again. _Thump._

"I had a great time with you to, just so you know." I could see him getting closer to my face.

"If I recall, we were about to do something really fun till Marshall came on." He moved the necklace through his fingers.

"Yay, I think I remember that to." This was something I had experienced just a few days ago, but it was with Marshall. For some reason kissing Flame didn't sound very bad. Marshall was full of danger, and that was exciting, but Flame was full of comfort. Maybe what I needed was comfort, maybe what I needed was flame. I could smell him and he smelt like a frosty mint, very fresh and manly. In that moment I wanted nothing more for our lips to touch.

"Here we go." I was off the ground and in familiar arms, I was being carried over the shoulder, and I smelt the fricking peppermint that had been getting on my nerves lately.

"Let her go." I watched from the shoulder as Flame got up and in defense mode.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Fiona dearest do you hear something?" I rolled my eyes and held in a laugh.

"Marshall put me down." I said it but I knew he wouldn't.

"My dearest Fiona, I cannot put you down. If I do that, little foot fairy over there might try to get in your pants again."

"It's soccer you ass hole."

"Sticks and stones Fairy boy… Sticks and stones." He began walking and I could hear him whistle.

"I'll see you later Flame, don't worry I'll be fine!" I yelled, but I was out of the classroom and making my way down the hall before I could get the words out of my mouth. "Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?"

"Actually no. This is the first time." He shifted me on his shoulder, and I was starting to realize how uncomfortable this position was.

"Will you please let me down? I can walk."

"I know you can, but I don't want you to. Today you are my princess, I am just a mere peasant." The last time I head Marshall Use the term peasant was when he was referring to me when we first met.

"Marshall don't tell me you're going to take me somewhere on and _adventure _again. They always seem to get me in a mess." I was sick and tired of Marshall holding all of the cards. If we were going to go anywhere in our relationship I needed some power.

"No. I am taking you somewhere in which no human besides myself have ever gone!" He kicked a door open and we were outside. He put me down, and I half expected to see a limo or his motorcycle, but instead he had a nice little town car.

"Wow, you drive something that's not a bike?"

"Please, I have a driver." He sneered, and opened the back door for me. I slid in, and put my seat belt on against my gut feeling. If I kept it on I would be stuck and would have no way to get away, on the other hand if by chance we got in a car accident…. I'd keep it on. I could always take it off. Marshall slid in on the other side, and told the driver to hit it. He stayed on his respected side for once. His hand didn't make one move toward me, which I had to be frank, was a little annoying and disappointing. No that was wrong. I didn't want him to touch me. Marshall's touch was a bad touch, or at least that's what I will convince myself.

One pet peeve I had about Marshall was that he wasn't wearing his stupid seatbelt. I secretly prayed we would get in a real car accident so I could tell other I was the wise one.

My thoughts of Marshall's death ended, as soon as the car did.

"Ready butter cup?" Marshall asked, and I realized we had stopped in front of a big hotel building. Oh glob. This does not look good.

"Look Marshall. I don't know what kind of woman you think I am, but I am not going to sleep with you!" I clicked my seat belt, and put my hand on the door handle, only to have it pushed to my side again. Marshall's hand clasped around it.

"No silly. It's not a hotel. It's an apartment building. This is my home." Suddenly I felt bad, and wanted to give Marshall a thousand apologies. The look on his face was not of lust, but of openness and caring. Instead of saying thank you, I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled and got out of the car. He crossed to my door and opened it, taking my hand in his as we walked toward the building.

Our hands hit together like a glove. Just like Flame's and mine. I couldn't tell whose hand I liked better, and it made me feel guilty for some reason.

I still didn't like Marshall. Not a bit. He was sneaky, and arrogant, and SOOOO annoying. But then again, I didn't hate Marshall either, he was kind, and beautiful, and real. It was as if he was a living contradiction. We entered the sliding doors, and where greeted by many welcomes. All of which Marshall ignored. He made his way to the elevator, but instead of pressing a button, pulled out a card from his back pocket, and slid it against a card reader. It opened the elevator and we walked inside. I would have realized how grand and big the elevator was, if I wasn't so distracted on what button Marshall had just pushed. He had just pushed the highest floor. The one that said penthouse.

My mouth had to be hanging open, because Marshall closed it with his free hand. When the door opened my mouth dropped again. I had officially seen everything. Marshals home was well kept and in good shape. It was large and well designed, the newest furniture laid in the living room, the fanciest products in the kitchen. I didn't know what I expected he was a celebrity after all.

"You okay princess?" He asked me, as he pulled me further into his house.

"Yay sure." I managed to say. I still couldn't believe all this. He gave me the short tour, pointing out the basics of his home.

"Now for the best part." He ushered me to a room at the end of the hallway. The door was black, and the handle was glass. My mind raced on everything this room could hold. A movie theater, an aquarium, a lion. None of which seemed plausible. "My room." He opened the door, to one of the most exquisite things I have ever seen on this earth. Yes it was a bed room, but it was big and spacious. Window surrounded the whole things instead of walls. A small round bed sat in the middle of the room.

"Wow." It was simple yet beautiful. It was Marshall.

"You like it?" He asked. "Here try the bed, it's a temporpedic!" Like a kid running for candy, he dragged me to the bed. Plopping me on top of it, only to jump right next to me. It was one of the most comfortable beds I had ever laid on.

"I could just live on this bed forever." I yawned. The Sun light was shining through the windows, the sunset was filling the room with its colors, and the room took on a bright new feel.

"Why don't we?" He asked. Facing me as he laid. He took his hand and ran circles on my cheek.

"Because we have lives to live." I replied.

"I have enough money to last us forever in the bed. Just give me the word." I laughed. It was the first time I had laughed at anything Marshall had said in a while. "I was serious." He stopped rubbing circles on my cheek, but laid his palm there instead. "If we never leave this bed then we won't have to worry about any more hurt between us, or anyone getting in our way. Like I said, I have never let anyone in here besides you. They won't know where to find us." He sounded like a kid. His voice choked up. He looked tired, and sleepy.

"Why is that Marshall? "

"I don't trust people. They lie and they hurt you. Not you. You've never hurt me, I've only hurt you. That's why you can stay, but everyone else has to go." He sounded dark and mad in that moment. I put my hand on his hand. Some words he said struck something with me.

"What If I end up hurting you?"

"You won't. You could never. You mean to much." It shook me how much faith he was putting in me. I didn't feel like I deserved it. Even if he had done shitty things to me, it was like all that was gone now.

"Marshall? Who hurt you? "There had to be someone something that was making him this way. There was no way you don't trust people this much for no reason. I cared about Marshall, and if there was something happening or something that has happened that I can help him with, I need to be there.

Tears started to come to his eyes. He wasn't crying, but you could see his eyes become glassy. He wrapped his hands around my neck and pulled me close to him in a hug. He slowly made his hands to my waist, and pulled that close to him to. My hands instinctively went around his chest and squeezed. His breaths got heavy and I could feel him shivering.

There was something. Something that was wrong with him. Something that made him this way. Something that nobody had known about until now, I was already this far. I had to know.

"Marshall, tell me about your past." He squeezed tighter around my waist pulling me closer. The sun continued to set. The moon was almost full out. I couldn't see, but I felt something warm and wet touch my cheek. It was a tear and it came from Marshall.

"I'll tell you what." He said chokingly. He laughed in an awkward way. "If your still here in my arms in the morning, I will tell you everything there is to know about me and my past, even the parts I promised to forget."

"Promise?" I asked. I wanted to fix him. There was nothing more I wanted to do than to release him from the pain he was feeling right now.

"Promise." He said as he drifted into sleep. Our arms binding us together.

A/N: Okay before you get all baby on me, I know that Marshall kind of got soft. It will explain in the next chapter, but to give you a hint, it's because he has a lot of mental stress over the last few weeks. ALSO you are going to learn so much about Marshall next chapter, it's going to be real emotional and crap. PLUS DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE NEW ADVENTURE TIME WITH FIONNA AND CAKE, AND DID YOU SEE HOW WELL OUR MARSHALL MATCHED THE ONE THAT THEY USED! I ALMOST PEED MYSELF WHILE WATCHING! Okay anyways…. I will update soon, but please review, and tell me what you think! I really want to know! Your opinions mean bunches!


	9. Game Changer

A/N: Well this is awkward…. I'm not dead, you can all stop messaging me that -_- Just going through some crap… anyways this is from Marshalls view. Its actually kind of sad. I really hope you enjoy, and I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I will start updating faster. This chapter was especially hard to write. I just wasn't in the right mood to right it, but I got through it!

I remember being young. I remember when my mom use to be there. I remembered when I had a family. I remembered a lot of things, just none of them where here now. One of my fondest memories of my mom was when I was cradled in her arms.

"My little humming bird." She would always call me, as she patted my head and rocked me back in forth in her arms. "I'll do anything for you my little bird." Her words where always full of such meaning, they were never empty, I never once had the feeling that they weren't real. My mother was one of the only ones I had ever felt love from.

I remember the first day I had to go to school. It was preschool and the only reason I had to go, was because mom had to go to work. She could no longer stay home, because my dad had left us a few months before. I didn't want to let go of her hand as she lead me into the building. Unlike my home, this place was not peaceful. It was load and full of kids I couldn't stand. Even at a young age I had a very short attention span, and I couldn't pay attention in class. Even though it was just the alphabet, I preferred to bully the little girls who sat in front of me by pulling there braids, throwing those stupid plastic blocks they gave us.

Every day when my mom came to pick me up she had to hear from the teachers how horrible I behaved, and that I had no interest of learning. They also often told her that I would never be able to function in society, that there was something wrong with me. When we got home, my mom would sit me on the corner of her bed and smile at me, as she played with my hair.

"They don't know what they're talking about. My little boys a star." I would always smile. I was my mom's star, and that seemed like a big deal to me. Then as I got older, and I started going to elementary school, I saw my mom less and less. She told me it was for her job and she had to work long hours, but there was something more to it that I couldn't see at the time. She'd often come home falling over chairs. She was pail and her eyes where always red. She didn't ever wear short sleeves any more; she wore long sleeves, and always pulled them down. Even despite this, she would always tuck me in, and wake me up. It was always the first and last thing I got to see.

When I got into elementary school things got bad. I couldn't behave "right". I was always in the office, but unlike elementary and preschool my mom couldn't come talk to the principal. She was always too busy with work. My teachers eventually seemed to pity me, and whenever I did something stupid or ridiculous, they used the excuse "it's because he doesn't have a father, and his mom is always working". Maybe that was it, but I wasn't sure. I didn't know how normal boys acted, because I was never around them, and frankly I didn't want to be. Then there were the girls, who to this day never leave me alone. I'd never shown that must interest in girls, but they never cease to pursue me.

Elementary school was also when I met the Ice Queen. She was younger then, and she was still as gaudy as ever. I remember when I first met her I noticed her smell of too much perfume. I remembered saying she smelt like a girly skunk. She came to my school music festival; she was in luck, because luckily I was tricked into performing. My mom said that nothing would make her happier than me performing, so I signed up the next day. I had my cheap acoustic guitar, the one my mom bought me for my 11 birthday. I was so nervous because the only person I had ever performed in front of was my mom. I knew I had to, because now everyone knew my name was on the signup sheet, and I would get crap if I didn't. They called my name and I walked out onto the cheap wooden stairs that were literally 50 years old. I could tell because every time I moved they squeqed. Even though I hadn't talked to her yet, I could see the ice queen. Sitting in the front row, one eyebrow raised at me.

I sang a cheesy song, something that was to cheesy and stupid to remember. When I finished the first person I saw was the ice queen. She was talking to one of my teachers, when she saw me her face lit up.

"Hello darling." She said to me as she came up and pinched my cheek. "Are you not just the cutest thing?" Her voice was loud and obnoxious, and because I was an angsty pre-teen I had to hold myself back from stabbing her in the throat. "May I ask you where your mommy is?" I didn't know, and I didn't care to tell her. I looked over at my teacher who pleaded to me with his eyes to tell her.

"I don't know." And that wasn't a lie.

"Marshall's mom usually works late, I don't think she came." The words stung as they came out of the teacher's mouth. I was used to my mom not coming to things, but it didn't mean I didn't want her there.

"Well any siblings, grandparents?" That was an easy question. I had never met my grandparents, and unless my father was having babies with his new love, there was no chance I had any siblings. "How disappointing." She said at the look of my down face. "Well how about I wait for your mommy with you." I looked at the clock that hung on the side wall. My mother was always late picking me up. I was usually here till dark.

"Marshall would love that!" The teacher said to us. She quickly excused herself from our conversation, but not before she sent me a warning glance to watch myself.

"You're one very talented boy." Ice queen said to me. She sat down on a bench patting it signaling me to sit next to her. Against my will I sat next to her. Putting my hands in my lap.

"Thank you." That was the only polite words I knew.

"What do you want to be when you get older?" She put her head in her hands.

"A star." The wind blew and the ice queens sent went up my nose.

"Well what a coincidence, I make stars." She smiled wickedly. "And you kid, will definitely be a star." She pinched my cheek, when I tried to pull away she wrapped her arm around me. I should have been able to tell then that this lady was a lot worse then she seemed.

We waited for about thirty minutes making mindless chatter that didn't leave a very big impression on me, because I can't remember it. If I recall it was something about the weather. The night started approaching, and people began packing up things around us. No more students where left. The had gone hours ago with their parents.

"Well this is disappointing, a mother making her child wait this long. How sad." I was instinctively mad at this. How dare she insult my mother?

"That's right, I told my mother not to get me because I wanted to walk home." I lied. My mother would never let me walk home. We didn't live in the best part of town, and it was a good 3 miles away from the school.

"Well then maybe I should…"

"Well by then." I interrupted rocking off the bench and flying onto dirt.

"Wait!" She screamed after me and grabbed my arm. "Let me drive you."

"I don't think that's the best Idea. My mom doesn't like guest, she says no company is good company.

"Well I'm not just any company. Now let me drive you home." I didn't have much choice in the matter; she pulled me into her expensive bmw, and asked me where I lived. When I told her, she rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where I lived, and what kind of area it was. "Who builds a family there?" She said under her breath.

About 15 minutes later we pulled up to my mom's apartment. I got out of the car, and while I was in the midst of tell her goodbye, she always got out. "What room number?" She asked. I didn't want to tell her, but she seemed to be growing impatient. By the time I told her what number we lived in she was already half way up to the doors. I chased after her, not sure what she would find.

She politely knocked on the door, but after a few failed attempts turned it into a raging bang. No one came to the door, but that wasn't surprising. No one was home.

"Kid, do you have a key." I nodded, reaching under our floor mat and picking up a spare key. Of course that wasn't a safe place to hide it, but at the time it was the only place I could reach. I put in the key and opened the door. I was too short to see what was behind the door at first, but the ice queen saw. I heard her shriek, and as the door continued to open I regretted coming home. I wish then I would have stayed at the school, and waited. But I didn't.

On the ground right in front of the door I saw my mom.

Dead.

Her eyes where wide open almost purely red. Her arm was revealed and it was purple, a needle stood in her arm.

The next thing I remember is the police showing up and taking me to a station.

Then they asked me all these questions, like whom could I stay with? Lucky for me ice queen had her interest on me. She was willing to take me. And 2 weeks after my mom's death I was already in the care of another woman.

Once I started to stay with her she changed everything. I had to go to the best schools. I had to learn all these instruments. It was too much to handle. I didn't want to play anymore, but I had to because I was afraid she would kick me into the streets if I didn't.

I began to hate her. She was slowly making me hate my music, resent it. But even more so, I resented her. I hated everything about her. Her big house, her clean car, and how every time she saw me or I was leaving she made me kiss her on the lips. I hated physical contact.

I stayed with her until she did what she promised. She made me into a star. Then I was picked up by another record company. I was 13 then. She didn't leave me alone, she kept interfering in my life. Reminding me that she was the one I had to thank. I thought she was crazy, after all I wasn't the only boy who she had. When I lived with her, she had many other boys she was making into stars. I was just the one who got lucky. She began telling the public about my life, selling my life as stories in papers. It made me hate her.

When I turned 14 I forgot about her. Mostly because I had met someone I really cared about. Her name was lex. And even though I would never classify what I had for her as love, I had a large fondness for her. Lex and I where never separated. I told her a lot of things about me, things that no one knew, and I thought she was my best friend.

I was wrong.

After a while I never saw lex again. And soon after the things I told lex also ended up in the paper. The ice queen was sure to contact to tell me that lex was one of her interns that she used to get close to me. That's when I had it. I was done with this world, with these people. I hated women. They had done nothing good for me. They always just hurt me or left me. I would never fall in love. I would just make every girls life a living hell. I would break all their hearts if I could.

But then I met Fiona.

She's the definition of a game changer.

A/N : Hope you guys like this! Leave your comments! PLEASE I MUST KNOW HOW YOU FEEL


	10. Elevator problems

A/N: Enjoy!

He explained everything to me. His head sitting in my lap, as he let me play with his black hair. His eyes where closed as he told the story of his mother and lex, and all the ice queen had done to him.

"And the kiss, with you and the ice queen." His eyes widened.

"I'm not telling you that." Okay so he would explain everything yet, but there was still time for that.

"I'm sorry Marshall." I said honestly. I couldn't even imagine going through that many hardships. I ran my hand through his hair spiking it up in funny places. It seemed to comfort him.

"Don't apologize. " He grabbed my hand. Bringing it down to his chest. He slid it down to his heart. I could hear it thumping, thump, thump, thump. "Feel that?" I nodded. "Feel how fast it is." It was fast. "That's how you make me feel." I was about to apologize again, but he stopped me. "And I love that feeling." I smiled down at him as he released my hand "Tell me about your child hood."

"Nothing much to tell."

"Your parents?"

"Well, I don't really have parents." He sat up instantly, his eyes trying to tell if I was kidding or not. "Believe it or not I'm kind of a dumpster baby." He sat criss cross, willing me to go on. "I was left on the front porch of Cake's parents' house. They took me in and raised me as their own. Which wasn't much, considering they are always on the road. Me and cake where with nannies half the time, and when they were home they always had business to do. Cake pretty much raised me even though she was only a little bit older than me."

"Do you ever want to find your real parents?" He leaned in close at a comfortable distance.

"In a way I do. I want to see where I came from, and what kind of people they are, but in another way I don't want to know. They gave me up, they didn't want me. What if they are some big criminals." I was trying to make it seem like a joke, but my heart felt heavy.

"I understand."

"Do you ever want to meet your father again?" He stiffened.

"No. It would make me think about my mom, and how much he hurt her. I know it's not right, but I almost blame him for everything that happened to my mom and I. I mean, if he would have stayed she probably wouldn't have been scraping for money, and doing who knows what to get it." Almost as if on instinct I put my hand on the side of his face. He had smooth skin and it felt really cold.

"I understand." His eyes shot up at me, and they seemed to open up. The doors of his heart seemed to open, and it felt like I was able to step in.

He put his hand on top of mine. Taking my hand of his skin and holding it.

"Don you trust me yet?" I wanted to say yes, but that cloud of darkness still hung over me. The doubt I had felt never ending.

"Marshall…" He let go of my hand, smiling his fake smile.

"It's cool like I said, ill make you love me again." God I had a way of ruining a moment. I stood up yawning as I did so. It was a morning dark out, and the sun was about to rise, and I knew cake must be worrying.

"Marsh, I have to go. It's late and I don't want to worry anyone."

"Do you want a ride?" He stood up with me.

"No, ill hail a cab, or maybe walk." He gave me an angry look.

"At least let me walk you out." I never thought anything could be more awkward then a boy walking me out of his home. As he lead me by the door, and grabbed for the handle, we were stuck in that awkward do we kiss don we kiss stage. It wasn't that I didn't want to, trust me, I loved kissing Marshall, it was just that it didn't seem right. And if he wasn't going to make the first move I definitely wasn't either. "Right, well Ill see you soon." He said as he opened the door, and watched as I made my way out.

"Bye." I said awkwardly and I listened as he closed the door behind me. Dang it fi! You should have made the first move. He was obviously hoping for it. That was me, Miss ruin the moment. I walked to the elevator. My feet dragging the humiliation with every step. I pressed the elevator button. I leaned my head against the wall. Stupid. I said as I hit my head against the wall in a pattern. Marshall was opening up to me and the least I could have done was give him a kiss on the cheek, or let him drive me home. I knew why I couldn't though. I couldn't because of flame. It was infuriating. I can't figure out what I have with flame, until I figured out what I have with Marshall, and I can't figure out what I have with Marshall till I figure out what I have with flame. Life was so much easier when all I had to worry about was mobs.

"Fiona." I turned my head to see Marshall looking quizzically at me. "Having trouble with the elevator?" It was open but I was still against the wall. My face turned red, as I realized how stupid I looked.

"Just testing out your walls." I hit the wall with my fist. "Yup, quality furnishing… Whose your contractor. I might have to give him a call…" I was lying through my teeth, but I could only hope he wouldn't notice. I didn't even hear him sneak up behind me.

"Really?" He leaned against the wall next to me, an hit it with his hand. "Yup pretty good wall." He knew I was lying. "So why are you really still here?"

I could have said a million things at that moment. I could have lied, but instead the only thing that escaped my lips was "Waiting." Then in a split second, our lips where touching. My back was once again up against the wall, and his hands on my waist. Every time he pressed more into me, emotions seemed to race through my body, and end in my toes. One of his hands found there way to my back, and pushed me into him, connecting our chest together. His tongue swept the bottom of my lip, and I opened my mouth.

I smiled as he kissed me. I had finally figured out the emotion I had when he kissed me. Happiness. I could feel him smiling back.

"Marshall." I said as I tried to push away from him. He continued to collide into me. "Marshall really I have to get home. Cake will worry."

He stopped for a moment looking at me with a grin. "Your right we'll continue this when where at your home." He tried to make his way to the elevator grabbing my hand.

"No Marshall. I have to go home. I think you've had enough of me for one night." I gave him a smile, and he pouted back.

"No fun at all. I could never get enough of you. You know that right? You're absolutely my favorite person to kiss." I blushed as I made my way to the elevator.

"uh, thanks." I was always bad at receiving complements.

"Just one more." He leaned forward, but I backed up one foot into the elevator.

"Hold up." I jumped in and pressed the button close. "See you later Marshall." The doors began to close but I could still hear him say,

"Ill get you fi."

A/N: Sorry its really short. This is all I had time to do, because I have finals this week. I'm out of school starting Thursday, so you can expect a lot more updates coming in the next few weeks. I PROMISE ill make up for it in the next chapter!


	11. Leaving

A/N: Alright here you go! Its almost over, I'm thinking only a few more chapters, and yes i am think of doing an after story to! Hope you enjoy!

"I can't wait for school today. I can't wait for school. I can't wait for school today la la la de da…" I was singing the corniest song I could think of. I really couldn't wait for school today. I couldn't wait to see Marshall. I couldn't wait just to live my life. Things where finally looking bright. "I can't wait for school today, ha ha ha ha ha. I can't wait for school today hmmmmmmmm." This song was getting worse as I got on the bus. I decided to be quite. If cake was with me today she would not approve. She hated being embarrassed.

Heck I was embarrassed of myself. I was acting so… so… girly lately. ME GIRLY? People like me didn't sing to themselves. And when they did, it was hard rock.

Cake was sick today so I was riding solo. I didn't mind. It was refreshing to have some time to myself. The bus was already at the school, and my spirits where still up. I walked out of the bus to see up against the school entrance flame stood.

"I'm a little less excited about school today." I sang under my breath. I had forgotten about flame. My hand went instantly to my neck where the necklace still was.

"Fiona!" He jogged to me, the look on his face of pure happiness. Guilt instantly went through me. I shouldn't want to kiss Marshall. Especially when I had Flame.

"Flame." I said a little less excited. He seemed to feel something was off. Because he put his hand to my head.

"You don't feel like you have a fever. Are you alright." Think of something fi.

"Yeah. Cake sick and it's just weird without her." I had become a master at lying at recently.

"I'm sorry. How about tonight I come over and make you a nice meal?"

"Sounds great." We began walking into the school.

"How's soccer?" I asked trying to avoid a question I knew was coming.

"Good. How was Marshalls?" The blood drained from my face. Bingo.

"We just talked." I coughed out nervously.

"I came over yesterday morning and she said you didn't come home all night." This conversation was taking a turn for the worse. And since when did Flame know where I lived?

"I slept there. Nothing happened to be clear." I didn't want him misunderstanding.

"I see." I could hear the doubt in his words, but I didn't know what I could say to make it better.

"I know you do, but I don't trust him. He's shady. He seems to be everywhere you are to. I don't like that." He pressed up next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I could see him blushing. "I know you like bold guys, so if you want I can be bolder."

Was this really happening. I took his hand and held it in mine. It sent warmth through my body.

"Whoever you want to be I'm okay with that, just don't change yourself for my expense." HE smiled gently at me and gripped my hand.

"Let me walk you to class." I wasn't afraid for Marshall to see me holding hands with Flame. AS much as I loved kissing Marshall, I didn't know if I could hold his hand like this and feel comfortable. It was probably for the best anyways.

We got to my class door and he let go of my hand.

"Shoot." He whispered under his breath. "I was hoping Marshall would be here so I could give him some friendly words." I gently shoved him.

"Don't be mean to him." He laughed and I watched as he walked down the hallway.

"Hey." Something landed on my head. I reached for it. It was a book. I turned to face Marshall. Still not wearing his school uniform and smelling just as good as the first day I met him.

"What?"

"No more holding hands with Mr. Foot fairy." He opened the class door and sat at the desk in the back. I sat next to him.

"You can't tell me what to do." He moved his desk close to me.

"I own you remember…" He played with my hair. He got too close to my face and I pushed him gently away. "I have to tell you something today. Do you mind if I come over tonight before one of my press conferences?"

"Cake's sick and Flame is coming over to make us dinner. You're welcome to stop by, but…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I get it. You don't want me to ruin your time with foot fairy… What do you feel for him anyways?" WHAT? Was Marshall seriously asking me that?

"I-I Like him. And I'm comfortable around him…" I knew I was blushing.

"Do you like kissing him?" He seemed to move closer.

"No I haven't kissed him…"

"Don't tell me Flame hasn't made the move." I shoved him as the bell rang. And sat back in my chair. Wondering what attracted me to Marshall in the first place.

-8 hours later-

I fumbled with the keys to the apartment. Flame stood eagerly behind me. Why was I so nervous? By the time I finally got the door open; my heart was ringing in my ears.

"Welcome to my home. Sorry it's so small."

"Small, I live in the apartment under you." Flame said with a light smile. So that's how he knew where lived. He must have seen me and cake come and go billions of times. Suddenly I felt embarrassed that I never noticed him.

"Sorry I didn't know." I led him to the kitchen, and he opened up the bag he brought that was filled with all of these groceries, for Cake and I.

"I'm not sure what Cake and you like so I'll just make a bunch of stuff." He said it was alright for me to leave him, and I went to go check on cake. I opened her door and sat next to her bed.

"Hey sweat pea. Are you feeling okay?" She moaned.

"I keep puking." I put my hand on her head. She was slightly warm, but not burning.

"Flame's here to make us dinner. Did you know he lived down stairs?" She laughed.

"Yeah, he came over yesterday morning when chrome was here and…"

"When chrome was here?" I said.

"Yeah… I had to tell him something… and then he came over, and then." I was becoming very curious about this chrome character.

"You're not… Pre…"

"I swear to god if you accuse me of having someone's baby, ill remind you that you were engaged a week ago…" alright so she wasn't pregnant. "He gave me the flu." I laughed at my own stupidity.

"Alright, you sleep. I'll go help with dinner. Feel better." She lifted up her hand and waved me out. I came back to the kitchen. Flame was cutting vegetables and putting stuff in a pan over the stove.

"How is she?" He asked. He didn't look up from his food.

"Not pregnant." He gave me a quizzical look, and I only laughed. Not feeling like explaining everything.

It was only ten minutes longer until the food was done. I put some in a bowl, and put it outside Cake's door. I came back and ate with Flame. It was surprisingly delicious. I decided to clean up, because flame did the cooking.

I was in the middle of scrubbing dishes when I felt someone grab my waist. I turned around and came face to face with Flame, He was smiling as he held me there.

"Hiya." I said nervously as I grabbed the counter behind me.

"Hiya." Well this was certainly bold. "Thanks for letting me come over tonight."

"Not a problem, thanks for the meal." His face was so close, and I could feel the heat coming off of him. "I really owe you one."

"How about a kiss." I really did owe him, he'd done a lot lately. I was about to give him permission, but he moved on his own. His lips moved to my neck as he placed small pecks all over.

"Flame." I said his name out of ecstasy. He was sending shivers throughout my whole body. His lips where coming for mine and all I wanted was him to kiss me. I needed him to kiss me. He was teasing me and I couldn't help it any more. I used my hands to find his jaw. I pushed his face towards mine and pushed him closer to my face. Our lips touched and fire erupted in my skin.

Our lips worked as one and his pushed his tongue in my mouth. Gently tasting me. I was so caught up in all of the passion I didn't even hear the door open and close.

"Get the fuck off her!" Suddenly Flame was being pushed away from me. In between us was a heavily breathing Marshall.

"Marshall calm down." I said as I put one of my hands on his back. He pushed it off.

"I will not calm down. You kissed him." Why was he getting so mad? We weren't an item.

"She can kiss who she wants, when she wants." Flame said jumping into the conversation.

"Well she wants to kiss me." He put an arm around me and buckled me to him.

"You don't own her." Flame took my wrist.

"Fi." Marshall barked through his teeth. "I have to talk to you know."

"I'm not letting you go…"

"Fine." I interrupted flame. "We'll talk outside." I took my hand out of Flames grasp and led Marshall to the door.

"I thought you weren't coming." I said as we walked outside.

"I never said that. I told you I had to tell you something." He leaned against the building.

"Alright what?" I leaned next to him. In a flash he was looming over me, his hands on each side blocking any way of escape. I inhaled his scent and I was in heaven. He pushed a kiss into me with a lot of force. One of his hands went to my hair and pulled me into him. When he pulled away he looked into my eyes. I knew he didn't like to force things onto me, and I could see it in his eyes. He hit the wall angrily.

"Listen Fi. I like you. Hell I love you, but you have to make a choice. Me or Flame. I want you to choose, because I want you to be happy. I'll stay behind you no matter what you choose. I…. I-just." He stopped talking. What happened to the Marshall that refused to let me go? He wanted to kiss me again. I could feel it, but he wouldn't let himself. Why, was beyond me.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked lightly.

"No, but that's what I need to tell you." He began walking down the apartment stairs. He suddenly stopped. Slowly he turned to me. "My press conference is on channel 12 in 20 minutes." That's all he said. The last sound I heard from him was his bike taking of.

I ran inside. Slamming the door open, but ending up hitting Flame. He was pressed up against the door, probably listening. I was breathing so hard.

What did he mean I had to choose? That wasn't like Marshall at all. He usually was the one who wouldn't let me choose. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"What did he say?" He tried to put an arm around me, but I pushed it off. I couldn't breathe.

"Turn on the TV. Channel 12." Flame did as I asked. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me keeping his distance. We waited patiently for 20 minutes. There was a reason Marshall wanted me to see this.

Soon Marshall came on to a podium. He was greeted with flashing lights. He smiled a sad smile at the camera like he knew I was watching.

"Hello, thank you all for coming. I am here to announce my tour." Tour? Why did Marshall want me to hear this? "The tour ends In New York, where I've decided I will be staying and finishing my schooling." New York? That was so far away. States away!

That's why he wanted me to see this. That's why I had to choose.

He was planning on leaving.


End file.
